Knowing You Are Near
by Silentz
Summary: Marik’s life seems to finally be starting: New school, friends, & a mysterious and somewhat scary Principal. Even though he and Bakura seem to start it off on the wrong foot, they still mysteriously wake up in each other’s arms. What's going on? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey! I've been thinking of this story for a long time and I just have to write it down. It's addictive.(don't worry, I'm only joking.) It's a Yaoi so if ya dun like it then dun read it! (Yaoi= guy+guy relationships.yep, little children beware!) The only other thing I guess I should say is that it takes place after Battle City so if Marik seems a bit ooc at times, it's probably because he lost all his evil. Don't worry though, it won't be too extreme. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Summary: Marik's life seems to finally be starting: New school, new friends, mysterious and somewhat scary Principal. Even though he and Yami Bakura seem to start it off on the wrong foot, they still wake up in each other's arms. This isn't the first time this has happened. What's going on? (Yaoi)  
  
Knowing You Are Near  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Marik hastily got up from his bed practically throwing his alarm clock across the room. It was really hard for him to get used to modern day life and the new way things worked but his sister Ishizu insisted that he do just that.  
  
"Where is Ishizu anyways?" he thought aloud.  
  
"Right here, dear brother," Ishizu said coming into his room. "Now get dressed. We have to leave early so we can get you registered at the school."  
  
"School. Why do I have to go to school?"  
  
"I suppose it's only natural for boys your age. I'm not going to have you becoming a delinquent."  
  
'Heh, typical Ishizu. She's always acting like a parent,' he thought. "Very well Sister. I will be ready in 10 minutes."  
  
"Alright. I will be waiting outside for you," she said then left.  
  
Marik changed his clothes and made his way outside to where Ishizu stood patiently waiting. "I am ready."  
  
They made it to the school not too long after that and had no problem getting Marik 'in,' which was sort of strange since he didn't have any real 'records' on file. Guess it was just an accepting school or something.  
  
"Marik Ishtar will start classes tomorrow then," the principal stated. "Don't forget to pick up a school uniform. We'll schedule someone to show him around the school tomorrow as well."  
  
"Ok, thank you Sir," Ishizu said. She bowed before her and Marik left.  
  
The uniform wasn't hard to obtain. As soon as they had it they were on their way back home.  
  
"Are you nervous my brother?" Ishizu asked Marik.  
  
Marik looked up quickly. "Me? Nervous? Of course not." Deep down, he was. He had no idea who he was going to school with. Friends meant nothing to him but it was the fact that he might have to see HIM.  
  
The next day came quickly. Marik changed into his school clothes in vain and headed out to his bike. ((AN: motorcycle is more accurate.)) When he got to school he was given a lot of stares 1) because of his choice of transportation and 2) because of his choice of 'style.' His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealing golden bracelets and two gold earrings hung from his ears. He paid no mind to them though as he made his way up the long walk to the school.  
  
He opened the front doors of the high school and made his way in. Scrambling through his pockets his pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that read: "Come to school office first thing in the morning for class schedule." He shoved the note back into his pocket and made his way to the office.  
  
The office was, is his opinion, scary. It was dark and all the blinds remained closed locking out all light. It certainly hadn't seemed this spooky just yesterday when they had come there. He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Ah, Marik. Come here," a voice from the shadows said.  
  
Marik almost jumped out of his skin. "What?"  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'm over here."  
  
Marik slowly turned and just barely saw the glint coming off of the principal's glasses. "You wanted to see me Sir?"  
  
"Yes. Come here."  
  
Marik took a deep breath and walked over to the desk at which the principal sat. "Yes?"  
  
"Hm. It seems that your daily attire is causing a bit of trouble amongst the students."  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
"Well, they're not used to it, that's all. In time."  
  
"Is that all you wanted to say?" Marik swallowed wanting to leave. The room just seemed to get smaller and smaller.  
  
"Actually, there was one other thing. Don't hesitate to come to me for help." Marik could've sworn he saw him smirk. "My door is always open. Here's your schedule." He held out a piece of paper.  
  
"Um, thanks," he said taking hold of the paper but was surprised when the principal took ahold of his hand. "Uh, what is it?"  
  
"It seems that your attire may not be the only thing causing you problems while you're here."  
  
Marik wasn't sure how to take that but he wanted to get out of that room.FAST. The grip on his wrist was so strong though. Why was the principal looking at him like that?  
  
A moment later the door to the small office was flung open causing the room to be lit up with light. The hold on Marik's wrist loosened and Marik quickly pulled away. A tall, slender figure stood in the doorway.  
  
"Marik, I strongly suggest you come with me." The voice was deep and sounded angry. There was a somewhat strong accent as well.  
  
The principal smirked. "Ah, Bakura I see. Yes, please show Marik around the school today."  
  
Marik's eyes shot open. BAKURA?! No, this wasn't supposed to happen. What were the odds? He said nothing as he walked passed the tomb robber and into the hallway.  
  
In the office, Bakura shot a cold glance at the Principal before leaving and slamming the door. ((AN: Uh, about the principal's name. Not sure really. For future reference, it shall be Principal Satome.))  
  
"Marik, I strongly suggest that you try and stay away from that room. Principal Satome is not one to mess with."  
  
Marik remained silent. He didn't know what to say to his old 'partner in crime.' That was his old life. Even so, he did somewhat miss it.  
  
Bakura smirked. "Fine then. Go ahead and stay silent. It's not like I have anything important to say to you." He began to walk off then stopped, "Come on."  
  
Marik nodded and followed. He couldn't help but stare at Bakura. He had missed him so much. That face, that hair, those eyes. He could get lost in those eyes forever.  
  
"Marik, are you listening?!" Bakura practically yelled.  
  
"Um, yes sorry."  
  
Bakura sighed then continued on. He may have pretended to be tough, and well, he was but on the inside he really had missed Marik. Not that he would be telling him THAT any time soon, or ever for that matter. All that mattered was that he was once again free. Anyone else was.in the way.  
  
The rest of the tour was pretty much boring. Bakura finally gave up trying to get Marik to pay attention and headed out to the courtyard. What he didn't expect was for Marik to follow him. "What do you need? Go on to class. The tour's over."  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"What is it? I really don't have time for this."  
  
"Never mind then, goodbye." He turned and trudged back inside. 'Damn him.' ((AN: Whoa now, language alert! Little kids shield your eyes!)) 'Why does he have to be like that?' Then he stopped. That was how he himself had been: Cold, harsh, and shut off from the rest of the world. Sometimes it felt like that evil that had once taken over threatened to come back, but that feeling would always subside. He leaned against a wall. Why did he let Bakura bother him so? 'Oh yeah, I love him.'  
  
Outside, Bakura sat at one of the cement lunch tables. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone today. Not even Marik.  
  
/Bakura, you really should be less hard on him./  
  
Bakura scowled as Ryou's message reached him. //I definitely don't need advice from you Ryou. Go crawl in a hole and shut up.//  
  
/I'm afraid I can't. I'm stuck here thanks to you. Just let me out!/  
  
//Don't make me hurt you Ryou, because you know I will. Now be quiet!//  
  
Ryou said nothing after that. What would he say? What COULD he say?  
  
The bell rang signaling lunch and everyone headed out to different places to eat it. Some sat in the courtyard, others sat under trees, and some ate in the cafeteria. Marik sat alone. He wasn't hungry so he planned on sitting through lunch period. Fate must've had other plans because moments after he had just sat down, three looming shadows towered over him. Marik looked up and sighed. "can I help you?"  
  
The tallest guy spoke first. "Hm. The name's Matsuke. You a friend of Bakura?"  
  
Marik smirked, "I wouldn't exactly call us friends." 'Enemies is more like it.' "Who wants to know?"  
  
"I do. A friend of Bakura is a friend of mine," Matsuke held out his hand.  
  
"My name is Marik." He shook his hand.  
  
"Well, we'll see ya around Marik. By the way, these are my boys: Numi and Troi. If ya ever need anything, just ask one of us."  
  
"I'll remember that." Marik watched as the three guys walked away. Well, he really hadn't expected to make any friends, let alone three. Oh well though, it did feel good to know that someone his back.  
  
He stood up, and slowly walked back towards the school. Everyone seemed to be staring at him. Yes, his looks were definitely going to be a problem.  
  
Once inside the school, he was immediately greeted by the secretary. "Mr. Satome would like to see you Marik."  
  
"Well, uh, could you tell him that I'll talk to him tomorrow? I'm busy right now."  
  
"But there's still 15 minutes of lunch left."  
  
"Please," Marik pleaded.  
  
The secretary smiled, "Very well Marik. I'll do what I can."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Marik watched as she walked away. He was glad when he came across people like that. They were hard to find.  
  
He made his way to the back parking lot and to his bike. He was sure that no one would miss him if he only skipped the rest of today. As long as his sister didn't find out. He walked his bike out of sight of the school and got on it, riding the rest of the way home.  
  
Thankfully when he reached the house, Ishizu was not there. She wouldn't be there until later the next day, which meant Marik had the house all to himself. Even though the day had been pretty much uneventful, he still found himself tired. He sat down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.  
  
--  
  
Marik woke up the next morning feeling VERY strange. Where was he? His room? How did he get there? Everything seemed a daze. AND, what exactly was he holding? He yawned and looked down expecting to see a pillow or something.  
  
What he DIDN'T expect to see was BAKURA and that's exactly what he saw. Oh my god, to make things worse, they were both clothing deficient! He jumped back a little accidentally waking Bakura up. Marik watched as Bakura's expression went through three stages: tired, confused, then mad.  
  
"What happened?!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Marik gulped, "Uh, I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
---TBC---  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry about it's shortness ( It's hard to make the first chapters very long since they're sorta like intros. Next chapter should prove to be interesting. PLEASE review. It helps A LOT! Thanks 4 reading!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed! I luv you guys! As to WHAT happened during the night, well, I'll let all your imaginations wander. In this chapter Bakura does a lot of limping around so that has to give it away O.o Sorry! Don't hate me! It shall all be revealed eventually. (It's not anything stupid like, they fell off the bed?) have I confused you? I know of some people who add dumb twists like that. This story has a nice, if not adorable "twist."(I wouldn't actually call it a twist, just, um, the 'answer' maybe?) Ok, now I've confused myself. Just read! ( Well here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Marik grabbed one of the sheets and stood up wrapping it around him. "Who's in whose house here?!"  
  
"Don't even blame this on me!" Bakura yelled, almost mirroring his actions.  
  
"Well, somehow YOU got into MY room."  
  
"You think this is MY fault?!"  
  
"I never said that-"  
  
"You didn't have to. It could've been YOUR fault ya know!"  
  
"Mine?! Right, like I could manipulate you."  
  
"You might've used your Rod on me."  
  
Marik laughed, "It does seem that way doesn't it?"  
  
Bakura blushed for probably the shortest second ever then grimaced. "Marik, this is NO time to be joking around! We HAVE to find out what is going on here! I can't believe this has happened again!"  
  
"How do you even know that anything 'happened'?"  
  
Bakura narrowed his gaze for a moment. "I just know."  
  
"Well, um, your clothes are somewhere around the house I guess. Feel free to pick them up," Marik said smiling. He found this situation amusing and he wasn't really sure why.  
  
This wasn't the first time this had happened. The last time, roughly around two months ago, Bakura woke up and had almost killed him. There were no clues anywhere. They just woke up in the same bed- naked. ((AN: .lol))  
  
Marik walked around his room grabbing some pants and a shirt and headed to the bathroom to change. He was feeling strangely giddy which was not his style. He wanted to believe that nothing had happened but, well, it didn't really look that way. Once he was dressed, he left the bathroom to find Bakura still sitting on the bed, only this time he was fully clothed.  
  
"You know Marik, I've been thinking. I really do want to get to the bottom of this, and soon. Maybe it'd be best if you stayed at my house for a while, or at least until we solve this problem."  
  
"S-Stay with y-you?" Just great, he stuttered. He had to be joking.  
  
"Yes, but if you don't want to it's fine." Bakura straightened up and looked away, "It's not like I want you to stay with me or anything! Don't go getting the wrong idea."  
  
Marik sighed, "of course not. Alright then, I'll stay with you." Maybe he was dreaming. If so, he didn't want to wake up.  
  
Bakura was surprised and relieved when agreed to stay with him. 'I'm relieved? No that can't be right! Only reassured,' he thought to himself.  
  
/Don't those two words mean the same thing?/ Ryou asked while slightly yawning.  
  
//Don't even start Ryou.//  
  
/Well, at any rate, good morning!/  
  
//The last thing I need is to be greeted by anyone right now.//  
  
/Rough night?/  
  
//Just stay out of it. Wait, what are you suggesting?!//  
  
/Nothing, nothing at all./  
  
//You don't think that we did anything do you, 'cause we didn't!//  
  
/Sure, I believe you./  
  
//No you don't, I can tell.//  
  
/No, I honestly believe you./  
  
//Riiiiight. I bet you slept just fine.//  
  
/Actually I did, no thanks to you./  
  
Marik interrupted his thoughts, "Talking to Ryou I see."  
  
"Yes, not that it's any of your concern. Get some clothes packed and meet me at my house after school today," he said, then stomped out. The was a very visible limp in his walk.  
  
"Oh, that's how you know. Bakura, are you going to be able to make it home alright?" Marik asked smirking. He was going to get himself killed one of these days.  
  
"Marik, don't even start!" he said and slammed the door.  
  
Marik only smiled, but this time it was a kind smile. He really did feel bad about 'making fun' of the situation but, sometimes he just couldn't help himself. It was as if something inside him was turning him into a bad person.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. "8:45, just great. I'll be late for school." He ran around the house searching for his school clothes and once he was changed into them, he ran outside and to his bike. It was now that everything began to sink in- well, the seriousness of the subject at least. He suddenly didn't want to go to school anymore. He didn't want to see Matsuke, he definitely didn't want to see the principal, and he didn't know if he could face Bakura. He took a deep breath, and started up his motorcycle, and set off in the direction of school.  
  
Bakura, on the other hand, was already there. He had walked directly from Marik's house to his first period class without really even noticing it. It was almost unbearable. The PAIN! Every step sent a stinging jolt up his back. No, No, NO! He refused to believe it! Why was HE the one in pain? "I wish Marik had to go through this!" He almost yelled, then he stopped. 'No I don't.'  
  
Marik sloppily parked his bike and ran into the school. The only way to get into first period was with a note- from the principal. Marik stopped right in the middle of the vacant hallway. He didn't want to go in there at all. Principal Satome just- freaked him out. His words from yesterday echoed in his mind:  
  
"It seems that your attire may not be the only thing causing you problems while you're here."  
  
He shook his mind free of his thoughts and slowly walked to the Principal's office. The room still had its blinds drawn allowing no light in or out. 'Come on, get your act together,' he thought to himself. 'Bakura wouldn't chicken out like this.' He straightened up and opened the door.  
  
Almost immediately a voice asked, "Ah, Marik. Late are we?"  
  
Marik stopped accidentally letting the door close. "Y-Yes Sir. I've come to obtain a pass."  
  
"Very well. You know Marik, I do hope this won't become a reoccurring theme," he held out the pass.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Why didn't you stop by yesterday like I asked you to? You know, I was really looking forward to seeing you."  
  
Marik was beginning to panic. What was with this guy? "Sorry Sir," he grabbed the pass and ran out the door.  
  
Running was definitely part of his plan. Running into someone was not. After he slammed into the unknown person he ricocheted back off of them onto the floor. "Sorry," he spouted out before looking up. He gasped.  
  
"Are you alright Marik?" the person asked holding a hand out to him.  
  
He took the person's hand and stood up. "Yes. Ryou, where is Bakura?"  
  
"He needed some time to rest. I told him I'd take over for a little while."  
  
"Oh." Marik wasn't really used to Ryou. He had never ever talk to Bakura's hikari before so this was a bit strange for him.  
  
Ryou looked at his watch, "Well, we don't have much time to talk now, would you like to meet up after school?"  
  
"Of course," this idea intrigued him. Maybe he'd be able to find out some things from Ryou about Bakura.  
  
"I'll see you then." Ryou smiled before he turned and left.  
  
Marik sighed. They really were alike- Ryou and Bakura. He turned in the opposite direction and headed to class.  
  
Soon the lunch bell was ringing. Marik went out into the schoolyard and took a seat under one of the tall oak trees and fiddled with his bracelets.  
  
"Yep, you're definitely a friend of Bakura's," a voice said.  
  
Marik turned to see Matsuke with a smirk on his face. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, you stick to yourself just like Bakura. Sure I'm his friend and all but he doesn't like it when I hang around him too long."  
  
"That's Bakura alright. He never lets anyone 'in.' He has to do everything on his own. I wish he'd at least talk to me instead of yelling all the time."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sure he doesn't mean to hurt you. He may be mean, but he's not merciless."  
  
"Heh." 'Not merciless? That's all I see when I look at him. I wish I could believe that he wasn't but how can I after the way he treats me and everyone for that matter ?' "Well," he stood up, dusting off his pants, "I'll see ya later Matsuke."  
  
"Just call me 'Mat.' See ya around Marik."  
  
Marik sighed and began to walk towards the school, then stopped. 'I definitely don't want to go back in there yet. I just can't deal with Principal Satome.' He turned around and continued his walk in the opposite direction. All around him leaves were beginning to golden and redden and some had even begun to fall. Autumn was quickly approaching.  
  
"Marik, what's wrong? Are you upset again? You really shouldn't torture yourself like this."  
  
Marik turned quickly. Who had just said that? There was no one around that the voice could have possibly come from, yet, it sounded like it was right next to him. No, even closer, right inside him. 'Just great, the last thing I need is to be hearing voices.'  
  
Elsewhere, Ryou sat next to the pond that set next to the school. He loved that pond. It was always sparkling no matter how bad of a day it was. If only Bakura's personality was like that: Always shining. ((AN: Yes, I'm aware of how corny that sounded.))  
  
/Bakura, are you feeling any better now?/  
  
//No! Leave me alone! I'm staying in here forever!//  
  
Ryou, despite the seriousness of the subject, lightly chuckled. /Bakura you can't stay in there forever./  
  
//Oh yes I can!//  
  
Ryou looked into the pond and saw not his, but Bakura's reflection. [1] He had that same angry look on his face which rested sloppily in his hands. /Bakura, a lot of people would miss you,/ he said, 'speaking' to the reflection.  
  
Bakura turned to look at Ryou and glared. //No they wouldn't.//  
  
/Marik would miss you./  
  
Bakura's reflection laughed bitterly. //I highly doubt that. Speaking of Marik, he'll be staying with us for a little while.//  
  
/Really? Why?/  
  
//Just some business we have to clear up. Nothing to do with you!//  
  
/Bakura-/ Ryou stopped wondering if he should continue, but decided that this matter definitely needed to be spoken about. /Bakura, have you told Marik yet?/  
  
For a moment the reflection looked sad. Then, in a instant, the look was gone. //No,// was all he said. //I- don't know what you're talking about.// In truth, he did.  
  
Ryou sighed, then stood up. /You can do it Bakura, I know you can./ That was all he said before he left the pond to go back into the school.  
  
The first bell rang indicating that it was time to go in. Marik entered the school and headed to his 4th period class. How was he going to explain why he had not been there yesterday? Oh well. He'd think of something.  
  
--  
  
Marik walked out of the school, no, barged out of the school. He was NOT happy. He held a detention slip in his hand scheduled for the next day. Obviously his excuse was not good enough. He looked at it again and read it aloud, "'Detention for skipping!' How stupid is that?! 45 minutes?!" He kicked his kickstand up and got on his bike.  
  
"Marik, wait up!" someone yelled.  
  
He turned and bit his lip as Ryou stopped at his side almost out of breath. "I'm sorry Ryou, I had forgotten."  
  
"No, it's fine. Besides, it's not me I wanted you to talk to."  
  
"Well then, who is it?" He looked around but found no one. "Ryou who---" he stopped, for Ryou was no longer standing there, Bakura was.  
  
"Marik, move, I'm driving."  
  
"YOU are?" This thought sort of alarmed him. Did he even know how to ride a motorcycle? That thought didn't stop him from moving though.  
  
"Marik, I hope you have your stuff with you," Bakura said while swinging one leg over the bike.  
  
"Um, actually-"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. You don't." Marik shook his head. "Come on then!"  
  
Marik nodded and took his place behind Bakura. He tried hard not to touch him. He didn't want to anger him more. ((AN: For safety purposes, yes, they're wearing helmets :P))  
  
"Marik, you'll fall off if you do that! You're gonna have to hold onto me."  
  
"Um, right." Marik slid his arms around Bakura's waist. He was almost afraid to hold on at all.  
  
"Well then, let's go."  
  
--  
  
Bakura was more than half way to his house when he felt the figure behind him go limp. He turned quickly only to see that Marik had fallen asleep. "Just great." He pulled the bike over to the side of the rode and adjusted Marik's sleeping form back onto the bike and threw the duffle bag that he had brought along over his shoulder. He then continued on his way towards his house.  
  
The bad had been filled with a variety of Marik's clothing. Oh yeah, and jewelry. Did I mention extra snacks? Plus a pillow, more food, and just random stuff. Bakura had forced Marik to write his sister a note telling her that he would be gone for a 'little bit' but he was careful not to add with whom he was staying with. She probably wouldn't have been too happy to read: "Oh by the way Sis, I'm staying with a former tomb-robber." They had pretty much been in and out and they were now on their way to Bakura's house.  
  
Roughly five minutes later, Bakura had the bike in the garage and the duffle bag in the house. There was only one thing left: Marik. "How am I going to pull this off?" He grunted and walked over to the sleeping teen and for a moment felt like just pushing him off the bike. What was stopping him?  
  
/Bakura, why don't you just carry him inside? I'm sure he'd appreciate it,/ Ryou suggested.  
  
//Stay out of this Ryou! I'll do as I please. I might as well leave him out here!// he turned and began to walk into the house.  
  
/But, is that what you want to do?/ Ryou asked.  
  
Bakura stopped in the doorway. 'Do I? Yes. Do I really?' He sighed, 'No.' //Curse you Ryou!// He trudged over and gently lifted Marik off the bike. At first he paused to look down at the face of the teen in his arms. "Marik- " he whispered under his breath. He then proceeded to carry him into the house.  
  
The house was dark, except for a small lamp back in the study room. Ryou's father wasn't home and wouldn't be for a couple more weeks. He was off on another of his expeditions leaving the house and it's care to Ryou.  
  
Bakura carried him down one of the halls and into one of the rooms. It was a somewhat small room with a bed, desk and closet occupying its space. The bed had remained untouched for years and the closet had space that longed to be filled. 'I think this is what Ryou called a Guest Room,' he thought and tried in vain to hold onto Marik and pull back the sheets of the bed at the same time. Once that little 'obstacle' was overcome, he laid the sleeping teen on the bed and covered him up. Thank goodness no one was around to see this side of Bakura. They would be awed to death. Not even he himself knew he could be so 'gentle.' What was it about Marik? He made him feel at peace; at ease. He no longer wanted to be harsh or cruel or put people down. Why wouldn't his heart allow it?  
  
He shook his head free of his thoughts and quickly exited the room. 'What am I thinking?!'  
  
In the Guest Room, a deep lavender light began to pulsate around Marik's body. It was small at first, then it began to expand. It formed a dome shape over the sleeping form, then proceeded to close in on him.  
  
Elsewhere, Bakura nodded off into sleep-  
  
-But, he really should've stayed awake.  
  
---TBC---  
  
[1] In this story, whenever someone who has a 'Yami' looks into some type of water, they will see their Yami's reflection instead of their own. The reflection can talk back to them as well. It HAS to be water. A plain old mirror won't work.  
  
Well, I hope ya liked the chapter. I don't like where I ended it so now I'll go on a mad dash to do the next chapter. If I had continued it, it would've taken a while to get where I would've wanted to have stopped.  
  
===Next Chapter: Another interesting morning and, a first kiss? Plus, detention is served!  
  
Please Review! *puppy dog eyes* It helps a lot ( Thanks!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! They help me A LOT. Marik/Bakura are my favorite couple also! On with Chapter 3-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Marik rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them. Why did he feel so strange? He felt almost bad with a tint of regret. He stretched his arms out and yawned. "Hey- wait a-" he sat up quickly and looked around. Bakura wasn't there! A smile slowly crept across his face. Maybe it was all over. Maybe he and Bakura had no more to worry about. Maybe everything was back to normal.  
  
He sat up and swung his legs off the bed and cautiously looked around. Still no sign of Bakura anywhere. This was good.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said looking down. He still had his school clothes on. 'Well then, how did I get into bed?' He stood up and headed out into the hallway at a somewhat fast pace. Where exactly was Bakura anyways? Usually he was up yelling or something. He had to stop walking again. 'How did I even get in here?'  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
Marik turned fast to face a furious Bakura. He had his fists clenched, his hair was a mess and, there was a large bruise on his left cheek. A very large bruise.  
  
"Bakura! What happened to your face?" he said and quickly walked to stand in front of the angry white-haired teen.  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
Marik went sprawling. He used the wall to drag himself back to his feet and turned to glare at Bakura. "What the hell was that for!?" he yelled, holding onto his cheek.  
  
Bakura's expression remained unchanged. "Like you don't know."  
  
"I don't have any idea what you're talking about!"  
  
"YOU did this to me Marik! YOU did! Don't even try to deny it! You're the only other person in this house and I sure as hell don't slap myself around in my sleep. Now, let's get a few things straight here: I am obviously not the person you think me to be. I don't give a damn about your feelings, your hopes, your dreams. Nothing! You are useless to me. You're a waste of space. You're a waste of human life. Most importantly, you're a waste of MY time. Now, I hope I've made things clear for you Marik because I don't want to have to say this again."  
  
Marik fought hard and achieved in not crying. He would've only made the situation much more worse. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "Well, um, I'm sorry you feel that way. You've made things crystal clear. I guess I'll see you at school." He said and quickly exited the house.  
  
Bakura just sort of stood there for a moment wondering why in the world he had just said that. 'Marik.I didn't-" he lowered his head and whispered, "I didn't mean it." He continued to speak aloud. "What have I become? Since when do I give a damn whose feelings I hurt? Since when did I become such a softie?! I really need a break."  
  
--  
  
Marik was running to school. No bike today. He wanted to get as far away from that house as he possibly could. Staying with Bakura was a bad idea. How could Bakura have thought that? Him, hit Bakura? Right. That was preposterous.  
  
He reached school and almost immediately regretted even coming. 'Detention. What a waste of an afternoon.' He rushed to his locker, grabbed his books, and slowly walked to first period. He had plenty of time so there was no rush. As he passed by one of the classrooms he just happened to glance in the window. PANIC! His hair was a mess! He took a second to quickly comb his fingers through his hair in a sad effort to at least make himself mildly presentable.  
  
"Well, good morning young Ishtar."  
  
Marik fought hard not to roll his eyes or swear. He turned slowly to see Principal Satome with that same sardonic smile on his face. And since when did he become 'young Ishtar'? "Good morning sir," he more or less mumbled. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Now that was a mistake.  
  
"Actually there is. I was hoping to have a talk with you about your little friend Bakura." The smile on his face had disappeared, replaced with a thin line.  
  
"Bakura?" Just great. He really didn't want to talk about him right now. Scratch that. Ever.  
  
"Yes. You know, someone like you shouldn't hang out with someone like him. He's a, shall we say, bad influence."  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure why you would think that but," now that was a lie and a half, "Bakura is my friend. I can't just stop hanging out with him."  
  
He smirked for a second. "Very well. But, you may come to see that Bakura isn't quite whom you think him to be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'm just saying from past events, Bakura wouldn't save you if you were in trouble. He would just move on to other prey. You're like excess baggage to him. You don't MEAN anything to him. You're just kind of there."  
  
Marik was so close to punching him that he had to hold his right hand tightly just to stop himself. He didn't need to hear that. Not twice in one day. Not again. "Well, thank you for your, uh, concern. I have to go now." He turned around and quickly walked off.  
  
The day passed by as slow as molasses. At lunch, Marik sat alone under his tree and sort of stared off into space. Thankfully no one spoke to him because he probably would've ignored them anyway. He couldn't help but remember what Bakura had said. It was all fresh in his mind.  
  
"I don't give a damn about your feelings,. You are useless to me."  
  
He buried his face in his hands. The next part seemed to echo through his mind.  
  
"You're a waste of space. You're a waste of human life. Most  
importantly, you're a waste of MY time."  
  
He stood up and slowly walked towards the school. He wanted to forget this day. He wanted to erase it from his mind.  
  
"Marik, don't trouble yourself so much. I promise not to give you too much more trouble."  
  
Marik turned quickly. It was that voice again. Who was saying that? He looked around but there was no one near him. "I really need to get more sleep." He trudged back into the school and back to class.  
  
--  
  
Bakura sat up high on a tree limb. He watched with sad eyes as Marik disappeared into the school. Maybe he should've apologized. He definitely should of. He hopped down from the tree and raced towards the school.  
  
As soon as he zoomed through the doors he hit something and went tumbling onto the ground with the unknown object. There was a lot of rolling, pain, and even a yelp. The wall thankfully 'cushioned' the tumble to a stop. Bakura's mind was spinning and he couldn't feel his limbs. That wasn't good. He started to move and in almost an instant all the feeling flooded back into his body. As he opened his eyes he froze. Marik was lying in an unconscious heap on the floor. "Just great."  
  
--  
  
Marik swore he heard sounds but he couldn't see anything. He could hear people talking but it was all muffled. Even when he opened his eyes he saw nothing. He saw darkness. Had he passed out? Where exactly was he anyways? He shook his head, which only seemed to result in giving him a headache, and opened his eyes again. Color. He could see again. Maybe he wasn't seeing 'right' though. It was dark. No, the room he was in was dark. He used his arms to ease himself into a sitting position and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Feeling any better?" A kind voice asked.  
  
Marik turned to see a short lady with auburn hair and green eyes smiling at him. "Uh, I think so. What happened and where am I?"  
  
"You're in the Nurse's Office. No need to worry. Bakura brought you here. He was really worried about you-"  
  
"No I wasn't!" A voice interrupted her. It was Bakura. "I just brought him here 'cause he had been knocked out."  
  
Marik frowned. "How did that happen?"  
  
"Um, well, I ran into the school and you were standing there or something 'cause I slammed right into you! Talk about stupid. Who stands randomly in doorways?"  
  
"Oh, I was? I really don't remember. I don't remember anything. I do remember walking into the school though."  
  
"Well," the nurse interrupted, "at any rate, at least he brought you here." Marik would've sworn she winked. "I have to go pick up some things from the school office. I'll leave you two alone." And with that, she was out the door in a second.  
  
"What is up with the people who work here?" Marik mumbled.  
  
Bakura cleared his throat making his presence known. "Listen Marik, um, I'm sorry-", he stopped himself.  
  
Marik let him take his time. He knew this would be hard for Bakura.  
  
"Um," he continued, "I'm sorry for-, for-, running into you in the hallway." That last part was a slurred and NOT what Marik had expected to hear.  
  
"Oh, well, I forgive you then," he turned to look away.  
  
This made Bakura angry. "What did you expect Marik? I'm obviously not who you think I am! I don't 'function' the way you do!"  
  
Principal Satome's words were once again echoing in Marik's mind.  
  
"But, you may come to see that Bakura isn't quite whom you think him to be."  
  
"Listen Bakura," he was destined to prove both him and the principal wrong, "I know that you aren't one of the nicest guys on earth. Hell, you're not even very nice at all, but, I also know that you've been through a lot in your life and maybe I'll just have to get used to the way you are, and may always be. I do know that there's kindness somewhere inside of you though, despite your efforts to hide it. I believe there is goodness somewhere in everything. You just have to find it."  
  
Bakura chuckled bitterly. "Now you listen Marik, I think you've been blinded by your own judgment. Not everything in life is happy and perfect. Not everything in life is warm and loving. Tch, I'm living proof. What you need to understand is that you can't change the way I am with a few words. Your little philosophy on how there's good in everything, well, it's wrong."  
  
"Why do you say that? Because YOU refuse to believe it? Look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you've never looked at something and thought it was beautiful or thought about something wonderful. Tell me that!"  
  
"Oh, I see now. You think that just because something looks beautiful or seems like something nice, it HAS to be good."  
  
"Yes, I do. Or else, why would it be the way it is?"  
  
Bakura lunged towards the bed and grabbed Marik, pushing him onto his back and at the same time, sealing his mouth over his. This caught Marik WAY off guard at first but as soon as he realized what was happening, he froze up. Bakura was smashing their lips together and it really hurt. Marik couldn't catch his breath or anything. His mouth was stinging and he felt really terrible. He had to break away but he couldn't. Bakura was too strong. He clawed at Bakura's shirt in an effort to push him away but he only seemed to press harder. Marik tried to yell but he couldn't. It only came out as a muffled sound. It really got worse when Bakura bit Marik's lower lip really hard. Finally, after that, he drew away.  
  
Marik sat up quickly and brought a hand to his mouth. When he pulled it back, there was blood. "What the hell was that for?!" he asked, still shocked, confused and breathing heavily in an effort to catch his breath.  
  
Bakura stood panting and shook his head. "That was what people call a kiss. It's a wonderful and nice thing to some, but, was that very enjoyable for you? Obviously not. A kiss can be a beautiful thing, yes, but I just put all my hate and anger into that kiss and there was nothing good about it, no matter how "nice" it may seem to others. You're wrong Marik, you're VERY wrong and I just proved it." He turned and stormed out the door.  
  
Marik just sat still. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He got out of the bed and used a warm rag to wipe away the blood from his mouth. A moment later, the dismissal bell rang. Marik sighed. Detention time.  
  
He left the small office and made his way to his locker. 'Maybe it didn't really happen,' he thought as he fumbled with his lock.' The small bloodstain on his collar was a dead giveaway that yes, it did happen. He slammed his locker shut, hastily closing the lock's shackle, and slumped off to the detention room.  
  
When he got there, he noticed that the room was empty except for a single teacher with glasses sitting at the front desk.  
  
"Um, Sir, is there where I am to serve detention?" he asked.  
  
The teacher looked up from the papers he was reading and lowered his head so he could look over his glasses. "Are you Marik Ishtar?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Well, then, it says here that you will be serving detention with Principal Satome instead."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do you need directions to his office?"  
  
"No, I don't." He turned and almost had to drag himself to the office. 'Why me?' He reached the door and opened it only to see darkness. Nothing new. "Uh, Principal Satome?" He looked around but didn't see the man anywhere. As he walked in the door was closed behind him. Marik swung around to see none other than the Principal.  
  
"Well, I was afraid you didn't get my message. It's good to see you found your way here. Please, take a seat over there." He pointed to a chair positioned 'conveniently' in front of his desk.  
  
"Um, Alright," he walked over and sat in the chair. No way would he be able to sit here for 45 minutes!  
  
"Marik, I will be right back. I trust you won't be sneaking off or anything."  
  
"No Sir," he mumbled.  
  
"Very well then," he said and exited the room.  
  
Marik slumped down in his chair. 'Damn him.' He was in a really depressed mood. Maybe Bakura was right. He brought one of his trembling hands up once again to touch his mouth then quickly pulled it away. He wanted to disappear, to be no more. Especially if he was such a 'waste' as Bakura said. 'Maybe he really was right,' he thought once again.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the pushing open of the door and almost immediately the slamming of it shut. Marik turned expecting to see Principal Satome but instead, he saw the faint outline of a guy younger than the Principal but not too much older than himself. They had a muscular build as well.  
  
"Who are you?" Marik asked, with a cautious tone in his voice.  
  
The stranger just laughed. "That's not important. What is important is deciding what I am going to do with you."  
  
"Do with me?" Marik gripped the edge of the table and stood up. "What exactly do you want?" He narrowed his gaze and backed up.  
  
"Heh, you'll know soon enough." In a quick moment he gripped onto Marik's wrist pulling him towards him.  
  
"Let me go!" he struggled to get away but once again failed. When he looked up into the stranger's face, he saw nothing but a small smirk and it disgusted him. He kicked him in the shin and the stranger loosened his grip allowing Marik to pull free. He took the first chance he got and darted out of the room.  
  
The stranger just laughed cynically and slowly exited the office. "You can run Marik, but, you cannot hide."  
  
---TBC---  
  
===Next Chapter: All the doors of the school have been locked! What will Bakura do when he realizes that Marik hasn't come home yet?  
  
Well, there's that chapter. Craziness I know but don't worry. The next chapter should be up within the next week. I love how this story is coming along!  
  
Please review! Thanks again!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I just finished watchin' YGO and Marik as a little kid---soooooo cute. Then there was the part where Marik's spirit was put into Bakura and they worked together! It was so awesome. Yep, they belong together. --By the way, I'm sorry that I've been taking a long time to put up the chapters! I'm so slow. I'll try my hardest to speed it up! ((thanks LazyLiza!)) And, thanks SO much to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I know the last chapter was kinda depressing and all but not to worry! Just wait till you see what's in the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bakura sat patiently in the kitchen. Ok, maybe he wasn't exactly patient- he was furious. 'Where the heck is Marik? It's been nearly an hour since school let out.'  
  
/Hey Bakura, maybe you should go check on Marik. Maybe he's in trouble./ Ryou suggested.  
  
//Why would you even care? And, in trouble? Right. Probably getting IN to trouble.//  
  
/Well, wouldn't you feel bad if something happened to him and you were just sitting here?/  
  
//No.//  
  
/You're lying./  
  
//Ryou, I told you. I don't want to get into this conversation, especially not with you!//  
  
/Bakura, if you even care an ounce about Marik, you'll at least have the audacity to check on him./  
  
Bakura drummed his fingers on the table for a moment. //Ryou, if I call the school and ask if he's there, will you shut up?//  
  
/Yes,/ he answered glumly.  
  
//What's wrong with you today anyways?//  
  
/What do you mean?/  
  
//You're acting all depressed.//  
  
/I'm just- not feeling to well, that's all./  
  
//I'm calling the school now.//  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed the number, ((AN: let's just say he has it memorized O.o)) and the secretary answered.  
  
"Hello? This is the Secretary, may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if Marik Ishtar was still at the school by any chance."  
  
"Um, Marik Ishtar? I'm not sure."  
  
"Well could you freaking check?!" he yelled.  
  
"Uh- yes, right away. Please hold." There was about five minutes of silence and then the secretary finally picked up. "Um, Marik was scheduled for detention today."  
  
"Oh really," he smirked. "Then he deserves to stay there," he went to hang up the phone-  
  
"But- that's strange," the lady continued.  
  
"What?" he placed the phone back to his ear.  
  
"Well, Marik isn't in the detention room. He was moved to the Principal's Office."  
  
"The Principal's Office?" Bakura hung up the phone and dashed out of the house. He had a terrible feeling that Marik really was in trouble.  
  
--  
  
Elsewhere, Marik ran towards the front doors of the school, but when he reached them, they were locked! He turned and ran down the hallway, trying all of the classroom doors but, they too were locked.  
  
"Hello Marik, we meet again."  
  
Marik turned to face the strange guy again. "What the heck do you want from me?"  
  
"It's simple really. You're innocence."  
  
"Innocence? I'm anything but innocent."  
  
"We'll see about that." He darted in Marik's direction and caught him.  
  
The whole 'blow' caught Marik off guard and he went tumbling onto the ground. "Ouch, get off of me!" The next thing he knew he was cuffed on his chin. Then, he received an even harder blow to his stomach. It was enough to knock the wind out of him. He couldn't do anything but lay there helplessly.  
  
--  
  
Bakura sloppily parked Marik's bike outside the front doors of the school and ran to open them. "What the-" They were locked. "I don't have time for this!" He extended his hand towards the doorway and closed his eyes. Around his neck, the Millennium Ring appeared. It glowed for a moment and both of the doors swung open. He immediately ran in but had to stop once again. "Which way?" He could've gone upstairs, downstairs, forward, or backwards. "If I go the wrong way---" he stopped. His Millennium Ring was glowing once again and one of the five golden 'spikes' that hung from the main piece was jutting straight out. "That way?" he said looking straight ahead of him. He didn't have any time to waste. He took off running in that direction.  
  
It seemed strange to Bakura. The Ring seemed to be pulling him in the path that either Marik had taken, or was forced to take. What really scared him was the fact that the route didn't even go anywhere near the Principal's Office. He didn't want to but, he was naturally fearing the worst.  
  
After around 5 minutes of straight running Bakura began to go through the guilt stage. He began thinking things like 'maybe I shouldn't have said that' and 'I definitely shouldn't have done that.' He felt absolutely terrible.  
  
Bakura was at the opposite end of the school when he realized that he had actually parked in the back. That meant he was now at the front. As soon as he reached the front doors the Ring jerked him to the right and then, the pull stopped. "Here, but, where?" He no longer knew which way to go. He was now facing a long, dark hallway. A little ways down, one single solitary door was open just a crack. Bakura didn't have time to guess whether or not it was the right one, yet, something told him that it was. He bolted towards the door and slammed it open.  
  
The room was dark and silent. The only noise that could be heard was a faint weeping sound. Bakura quickly flicked on the lights and looked around. "Marik-" he barely whispered as he spotted the young teen balled up in a corner. Right above his sobbing form, a window was opened allowing a chilly breeze to fill the room. An escape route?  
  
Bakura raced over to Marik and kneeled down beside him. "Marik, are you okay?"  
  
Now that was a stupid question. Bakura had NEVER heard or seen Marik cry EVER in the whole time he had known him. Something was DEFINITELY wrong. He couldn't tell what though. In an effort to comfort the distraught blond, Bakura reached out and went to pull Marik into his arms.  
  
But-  
  
Marik pulled away and suddenly jumped up. His lavender eyes were wide and his crying had stopped. Then he uttered four words that would probably haunt Bakura for a long while: "Please don't hurt me."  
  
Bakura's mouth hung open in hurt surprise. "Marik, it's me. It's me Bakura. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Marik seemed to just at that moment realize that. Tears began to once again stream down his face and he threw himself into Bakura's arms, sobbing loudly. ((AN: wow, I know Marik DOES NOT seem like the type to cry and all but, well, whatever. Please bear with me -_-))  
  
Bakura wasn't sure how long they sat like that. An hour? Two? He didn't care. What he did know was he stayed in that spot until Marik had fallen asleep.  
  
-- --  
  
Marik slowly opened his eyes. He could barely see the soft glow of a lamp somewhere near him. As his eyes adjusted to the surroundings, the memories of a terrible time came flooding back to him. "No. Not again."  
  
Bakura, who was sitting next to him, rushed to his side. "Marik, what's wrong?"  
  
"Bakura?" he said, looking at him with eyes full of fear. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're at my house. Marik, what happened yesterday?"  
  
"Yesterday? How long have I been asleep?" he asked, slowly sitting up.  
  
"A long time."  
  
Something seemed to click inside of Marik's mind. "That guy! Did he get away?"  
  
Bakura sighed. "Yes, now Marik, calm down and tell me what happened."  
  
"He- um, he-, uh, he said some things. He said a lot of bad things."  
  
"Bad things? About who?"  
  
"About you. He told me that you were his friend. He said you worked together in the past. He told me that--- you were planning on raping and killing me!" the crying once again started.  
  
Bakura rubbed his forehead with his palm. "Marik, so you're telling me that this guy didn't even touch you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Marik, he didn't did he?" his tone had become dangerous.  
  
"Um, well, it doesn't really matter!"  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"No, it doesn't! Why would you care anyways?! I'm just a waste to you!"  
  
Bakura paused. "Marik, I was upset. I didn't mean those things." He grabbed Marik and hugged him. "I didn't mean any of it and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Marik didn't say anything. He had stopped crying though. "Bakura, don't be sorry. I think that maybe, you were right. I don't deserve to be here. I'm just a waste of everything. That's why that guy just tossed me around like I was nothing--- because I AM nothing."  
  
Bakura pulled Marik away fast. "Marik, DO NOT think like that!"  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
Bakura was at a total loss of words. "Marik--- what has he done to you?" For a moment he was hopeless. Then, a thought jumped into his mind. "Marik, you're coming with me."  
  
He practically dragged Marik outside and to the motorcycle. They were both on and on their way to a distinct destination in minutes.  
  
--  
  
It was around ten minutes when Bakura hit the brakes at the Turtle Game Shop. He hopped of the bike, grabbed Marik and lugged him to the front door.  
  
Marik was really confused. "Bakura, what are you doing?"  
  
"You'll see, but first, I need a cover." His Millennium Ring appeared around his neck and a second later, Ryou stood in front of Marik. He seemed to already know what he needed to do because he knocked on the door without even saying a word. ((AN: Just so you know, it's morning.))  
  
A few moments later, the door opened and a short teen with tri-colored hair stood with a smile on his face. "How can I help you Ryou?" It was Yugi. For a moment, he only seemed to notice Ryou, then his gaze drifted from him, to Marik. "Oh, please, both of you come in."  
  
Ryou dragged Marik into the house and followed Yugi up the stairs to his room. Once they were all inside, Yugi closed the door and took a seat on his bed. "Well, what happened?"  
  
The Millennium Ring shined and Bakura was towering over Yugi with his usual glare.  
  
"Bakura?! But-"  
  
"Yugi, as much as I'd like to hurt you right now, I have a- um, a favor to ask."  
  
"A favor?" As much as Yugi wanted to get out of that room and ask more questions, he knew now was not the time. He also knew that it had to be something VERY important if Bakura would risk his pride to ask his 'enemy' for a favor. "What do you need?"  
  
"I-, I need Yami to remove all the impurity from Marik's soul."  
  
Yugi glanced at Marik, who was staring aimlessly at the ground with a sad look on his face. Yugi was not one to turn down a 'friend' in need, and, he also knew that even if he had once disliked Marik, he didn't deserve to go through whatever he was going through. "Alright Bakura, I'll talk to Yami."  
  
Bakura began to impatiently tap his foot as he waited for Yugi to reason with Yami and explain the situation. He was almost positive that Yami didn't like the idea of helping them because 1) Yami was a lot less easy to convince, and 2) Yami didn't forgive that easily. ((AN: I'm not against Yami at all! I just know that he wouldn't be like: "Of course Bakura, even though we're enemies and you hate me, and want to steal my puzzle and take over the world, I shall help you out." I mean, let's be serious here. Though, Yami is pretty hot ;) ))  
  
Finally after around two minutes, the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck began to glow and a moment later, Yami sat arms crossed in front of the two guys. "Well Bakura?," he sighed, "What is you would like me to do?"  
  
Bakura couldn't help but glare. "Remove the impurity from Marik. Is it too hard for you to do?"  
  
"Of course not. Do not try my patience. Please bring Marik over here," he instructed, motioning to the spot beside him on the bed.  
  
"Fine," he said and urged Marik to the spot. Marik was uneasy, scared, and overall freaked out but, he knew that after this was over, he would feel better.  
  
Yami placed a hand on Marik's forehead and closed his eyes. "Marik, after this, everything will be okay. Any immorality left in you will be gone." He took a deep breath and was about to begin---  
  
But---  
  
To Bakura's surprise, his Millennium Ring once again began to glow and to Yami's surprise, Ryou appeared and ran to Marik's side. "Yami don't! Please! There has to be another way!"  
  
Both Yami and Marik were VERY confused. Yami shook his head. "There isn't."  
  
"There has to be!" he yelled on the verge of tears.  
  
"But Ryou, I thought you wanted this. It's going to help Marik."  
  
"Yes, but then---" he seemed to disregard whatever he was going to say and instead said, "Can't you erase his mind or something?"  
  
"Yes I could but I would also risk TOTALLY erasing his mind."  
  
"Well, can you rewrite yesterday?"  
  
"I suppose, but I've never tried doing that before. Anything could happen."  
  
"Yami, I know you can do it. Please."  
  
"No one will remember what happened yesterday, not even you or I. Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well, HOW would you like me to rewrite yesterday?"  
  
Ryou thought long and hard for a moment, then a kind smile spread across his face. "Please rewrite yesterday starting with that morning so that Marik and Bakura don't get into a fight. AND--- do not let ANYTHING happen to Marik."  
  
"Very well Ryou, but, I still don't understand---"  
  
Ryou smiled even more, "That's alright, you don't have to."  
  
Yami closed his eyes and an instant later, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow a deep crimson color. "Fate Amendment!"  
  
Those were the last words anyone remembered.  
  
---TBC---  
  
Wow, too much depression in this story that I hadn't counted on! For that I shall give you guys this:  
  
===Next Chapter: Everything's back to normal for now! Did Yami's 'spell' work? (I'll just tell you- it did.) And--- lime, lime, lime! It's the least I could do. Don't get too excited yet- this is definitely NOT the last chapter. Don't forget about the Principal -_-  
  
So anyways, I'm sorry again about the last two chapters. Can you say- Major angst? I should hope so. Oh and, about the whole MarikxBadGuy thing- nothing really HAPPENED, but, there was a small ounce of well, I wouldn't call it rape but, sure, whatever, it's rape. (nothing too major mind you, Marik was still fully clothed.) THAT'S why I brought Yami into the story to change the past cuz I couldn't have some disillusioned, distraught, depressed, and down-in-the-dumps Marik running around. It'd screw up the story and really drag it out. But, I also have to have the minor depression cuz I can't just make a story where: Ch.1: MarikxBakura meet again, Ch.2: MarikxBakura like each other, Ch.3: MarikxBakura get together. The End. It just doesn't sound interesting to me. Does it to you? Oh well. I always put my characters through hell till they get together. I figure, if they like each other, they better be willing to do ANYTHING to get with each other. I may seem mean or something but I'm not! I just want to make this a bit life- like, catch my drift? At least I'm not really pitting them against each other like in my KaibaxYami fic! In that story they don't even know they're enemies! Um, I highly doubt any of you care though.  
  
Oh yeah, about the whole Ryou thing near the end, you'll see about that later. *evil smirk*  
  
And, Marik seems really feminine, with all the crying he does and stuff. Too bad I guess.  
  
Hope ya enjoyed this chapter, except for the annoying long note at the end filled with random chattering oh yeah, and the depression and angst. Pleeeze review though!  
  
Thanks a lot for reading! Ü  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks A LOT for the reviews! Here's the next chapter as promised.  
  
Oh yeah, this chapter begins the SAME morning as chapter 3 BUT it's different cuz of what Yami did and stuff.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Marik rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them. Why did he feel so strange? He felt almost bad with a tint of regret. He stretched his arms out and yawned. "Hey- wait a-" he sat up quickly and looked around. Bakura wasn't there! A smile slowly crept across his face. Maybe it was all over. Maybe he and Bakura had no more to worry about. Maybe everything was back to normal.  
  
He sat up and swung his legs off the bed and cautiously looked around. Still no sign of Bakura anywhere. This was good.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said looking down. He still had his school clothes on. 'Well then, how did I get into bed?' He stood up and headed out into the hallway at a somewhat fast pace. Where exactly was Bakura anyways? Usually he was up yelling or something. He had to stop walking again. 'How did I even get in here?'  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
Marik swung around fast to face Bakura. "Oh, there you are. I was looking for you."  
  
"You know, it's not nice to wander aimlessly around people's houses," Bakura said with a slight smirk.  
  
'He sure seems to be in a good mood, I hope he stays this way.' "Bakura, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Do I look like a waiter to you? The food is in the kitchen, stupid," he turned and disappeared into a room.  
  
Marik stretched and made his way into the kitchen. Today felt weird. He really couldn't explain it. Well, today WAS weird. Bakura was actually 'talking' to him for once.  
  
As he entered the kitchen, he noticed Bakura sitting at the table drinking tea. "Marik, why didn't you tell me you had a detention today?" his face had become angry again.  
  
Marik bit his lip, "Um, yeah, about that. Uh---"  
  
Bakura set his cup on the table and sat back, smirking again. "Go ahead, but the excuse you make up had better be GOOD."  
  
"Right. Well, you see, I kinda, sorta, might've, skipped class yesterday."  
  
"What kind of excuse is that!? IT almost sounds believable."  
  
Marik didn't say a word.  
  
"Wait," Bakura sat up, "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Um, not exactly."  
  
"Marik! School is important! Hasn't your sister ever told you that!"  
  
"You're beginning to sound like my sister," he mumbled.  
  
Bakura stood up and made his way over to Marik. "Well then," he said and placed his hands on his shoulders. "What did you say?" he asked in a dangerous tone, though the smirk still remained.  
  
"Heh," he went to back away, "I said nothing."  
  
"Really now," he leaned in closer, "don't lie to me."  
  
Marik couldn't breathe. Bakura's face was so close. Inches, no, centimeters apart. How easy would it be to just reach out and touch his face? 'Dangerously easy.' He froze. He did it. He had accidentally touched Bakura's cheek. What was worse was the fact that he couldn't seem to move his hand.  
  
Bakura's expression was priceless. He was just as shocked, if not more. Without really thinking he brought his fingertips under Marik's chin and gently lifted his face up towards his. He went to lean in and happened to glance at the clock. "Oh my god!" he pulled back. "Marik, we'll be late for school if we don't leave now."  
  
Marik snapped back to reality. "Yes, of course. Let's go then."  
  
Both of them headed out to the bike, which Bakura once again drove.  
  
--  
  
School went surprisingly well for both of them. It was as if someone was giving them a break from their troubles.  
  
Lunch was even better. Marik explained a lot of his past VERY discretely to Matsuke and his two friends. The most they got out of it was that he was a guy who liked tombs.  
  
Bakura just kind of hung out by the pond by himself as usual. That was the way he liked it though.  
  
/Bakura, you seem to be in a good mood today, did something good happen?/ Ryou asked.  
  
//Even if something did, do you think I would tell you?// Bakura asked while looking into the pond.  
  
Ryou smiled. /Probably not. You wouldn't have to though. I can sense your thoughts, remember?/  
  
Bakura sighed. //How could I forget? Is anything sacred anymore?//  
  
Through one of the school windows, a dark figure observed Bakura. From where they were, they couldn't see who or what he was talking to, but that didn't matter to them. The figure only wanted to watch. They had big plans for Bakura. Big plans indeed.  
  
"Well, thanks for explaining that stuff to us Marik, we'll see ya later," Matsuke said and left, along with his two companions.  
  
Marik sighed and slumped down. 'Thank goodness that's over.' A blush spread across his face when he suddenly remembered the morning's happenings. 'What on earth persuaded me to do that?' he thought and slumped down even further. 'Now he probably hates me.' His face twisted into a confused sort of look as he remembered something else. 'So then, why did he almost kiss me?'  
  
His shook his mind free of his thoughts. 'Right. Like that would ever happen.' He stood up, brushed his pants off, and walked on back towards the school.  
  
As he got closer and closer to the school, he began to get a bad feeling. It wasn't really something he could've explained. He spotted Bakura by the pond and the sensation was gone.  
  
Bakura seemed to sense him because he turned and got up, walking in Marik's direction. When he reached Marik, he stopped and sighed. "Well, I have decided on something."  
  
Marik itched his forehead, "What's that?"  
  
"I'm going to stay after school and wait for you today, but ONLY today. Don't expect this to be an every day occurrence mind you," he crossed his arms. "And your detentions had better not be either, understand?" then he added, "because I don't have all this extra time to be wasting on you."  
  
"Heh, of course not."  
  
"Fine then, goodbye," he quickly walked away.  
  
Marik was really confused. What was going on today? Life was going GOOD for once.  
  
--  
  
The day dragged on slowly for Marik. One, because he dreaded detention, and two, because he wanted to hurry up and get through detention so he could hang out with Bakura. Well, they probably wouldn't be hanging out--- ever, but as long as he was in the same room as Bakura, he was happy.  
  
--  
  
As soon as the dismissal bell rang, Marik dragged himself to the detention room. When he got there, he noticed that the room was empty except for a single teacher with glasses sitting at the front desk.  
  
"Um, Sir, is there where I am to serve detention?" Marik asked.  
  
The teacher looked up from the papers he was reading and lowered his head so he could look over his glasses. "Are you Marik Ishtar?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Well then, you're in the right room. Take a seat anywhere," he instructed.  
  
"Alright." He took his seat and sat down.  
  
--  
  
Wow. He never knew that anything could be so boring. By the time the teacher had dismissed Marik from detention, he knew there were 120 tiles that made up the ceiling, 40 large tiles that made up the floor, and 6 wads of gum stuck to the trashcan.  
  
Right as he walked out of the front doors of the school, he spotted Bakura leaning up against the bike with his arms crossed. 'He really waited,' he thought. It's not that he doubted Bakura's word, it's just that--- ok, he doubted his word.  
  
"Marik, what took you so long?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Um, I just got out of detention 5 minutes ago."  
  
"Well, what were you doing for the past five minutes?"  
  
"Walking here."  
  
Bakura sighed and got on the motorcycle. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Marik smirked. "You know, I don't even know whose bike that is any more."  
  
"Well, you better know that it's now mine as long as you're staying in my house. Just get on."  
  
Marik slightly smiled and hopped on the bike behind Bakura. He was really happy. Bickering with Bakura was somewhat 'fun' today.  
  
They reached Bakura's house not too long after. Marik finally received a formal showing of the house by Ryou so he knew where everything was. By the time that was over, he did his homework, and by the time that was finished, it was only 8 o'clock. Marik didn't have anything else to do so, he decided to go look for Bakura.  
  
He walked on down to Bakura's room and knocked on the door. From inside he heard a mumbled: "come in" so he opened the door and entered the room. Bakura was stretched out on his bed doing his homework and eating a sandwich. He looked up as soon as Marik was inside.  
  
"So, what do you need?" Bakura asked.  
  
Marik couldn't help but stare. Bakura had a loose black long sleeved shirt on which was hanging slightly off his right shoulder and a pair of blue jeans. Marik quickly cleared his throat and began, "Yes, um, I was just wondering what you were doing."  
  
Bakura looked on unbelievingly, "My homework, why?"  
  
"Just wanted to know. Guess I'll go now," he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute Marik."  
  
Marik turned slightly, "Yes?"  
  
"Come here please."  
  
"Um, alright," he walked slowly over to Bakura. "What is it?"  
  
"Well," he sat back and crossed his arms, "Are you aware that today's lunch is smeared all over your shirt?"  
  
"What?!" he looked down and sure enough, his shirt was stained with a variety of fodder. "Oh man, that was Matsuke's fault! I can't believe I didn't notice it before. I'd better go put this in the wash." He began to leave again but Bakura grasped his wrist and gently yanked him back around towards him.  
  
Marik suddenly froze up as Bakura's hands came up to undo the buttons of his shirt. One by one, they came undone, and all Marik could do was wonder what was going on.  
  
Bakura pulled Marik even closer as his hands slid up and around his neck to pull the shirt off. It fell silently to the ground.  
  
Something must have snapped into Bakura because he suddenly straightened up and cleared his throat. "I'm taking this to the laundry room," he said and grabbed the shirt off the floor and left.  
  
Ok, if Marik wasn't already confused, he was now down right bemused. 'What is going on?'  
  
--  
  
Bakura was equally befuddled. 'What am I doing?' He threw the shirt into the washer, poured in some detergent, and closed the lid. He couldn't help but wonder how so much had changed between them since Battle City. They were practically best friends. Bakura inwardly shuddered. 'Friends--- who needs them.'  
  
He turned and left the room.  
  
--  
  
Marik had gone to his own room and changed into night clothes. He was ready for bed. He needed to sleep off the anxiety he was feeling- anxiety directed toward a familiar white-haired tomb-robber.  
  
He rubbed his temples for a moment and snuggled into the soft cotton sheets.  
  
It wasn't very long before he fell asleep.  
  
--  
  
Night passed by as it always did and soon, the morning had come. The early morning light was shining through Marik's eyelids begging him to wake. He rubbed his eyes and opened them.  
  
NOT AGAIN!  
  
Marik drew in a quick breath. Bakura was sleeping soundly in his bed!  
  
For a moment, time seemed to freeze.  
  
Marik didn't know how long he laid there. He didn't want to wake up Bakura- thus beginning the morning with Bakura's hollering. This was the 'crime scene,' the best thing he could do was take down clues in his mind. 'Ok then, we're here, he's there, I'm here, gah! This is SO HARD when your crush is laying on top of you!'  
  
Bakura's hand was draped slackly yet possessively across Marik's chest. One of the only times when Bakura ever looked peaceful was when he slept. It was also one of the only times when he let his guard down.  
  
Marik made the BIG mistake of sneezing, which in turn caused Bakura's eyes to shoot open. He quickly glanced up at Marik with a confused look, then at the bed and finally realization sunk in. "Not again." He looked at the clock which said they had 1 hour to get ready. "I hate school," he said and laid his head back on Marik's chest, which was a big surprise to him.  
  
Marik thought for a moment, then said, "They have school on Saturday here?"  
  
Bakura suddenly smirked, "No, we don't. What was I thinking? That means we DON'T have school today. Thank god, I need a break."  
  
"Um, Bakura, maybe now would be a good time to start gathering facts," Marik suggested.  
  
"Grr, fine." He sat up slightly propping his elbows on Marik's chest. "You and I have awoken in the same bed three times now. That's fact #1. What else?"  
  
"Well, you and I have had no recollection at all of anything happening."  
  
"True, and we're always clothes deficient."  
  
"And, it only seems to happen some time during the night."  
  
"Wait a minute, doesn't it only happen after we go to sleep?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Marik asked.  
  
"Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?"  
  
"I suppose. One other thing is that I'm always holding you, never the other way around."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're always in MY arms, never the other way around," Marik pointed out.  
  
"Hey, that's true. Wow, we're still back to where we started," Bakura said annoyed.  
  
Marik wasn't sure what compelled him to do what he did next, but whatever it was, he had no way of stopping it. He leaned up and pressed his lips softly to Bakura's.  
  
Bakura almost immediately went rigid. That was *definitely* not something he was expecting. He made no effort to pull away though.  
  
Marik, whose mind had abandoned all logical thought, drew an arm loosely around Bakura's neck pulling them closer together.  
  
It was actually Bakura who deepened the kiss after that, enveloping Marik's bottom lip with his own. Marik's lips only hesitantly parted, due to the fact that he wasn't sure how this whole romantic blitz had begun. That was enough for Bakura though. His intrusive tongue darted into Marik's mouth sending temperatures skyrocketing.  
  
With all common sense deserted at this point, Marik was quick to respond as their tongues began to skirmish in a mad, passionate dance.  
  
Bakura's hands slid down Marik's sides as he continued to explore his ardor. He just couldn't get enough of Marik. His hair, his eyes, his skin. It was all too much. Either that, or not enough.  
  
Marik raked his fingers down Bakura's chest stopping at his abdomen. Bakura's hands moved from Marik's thighs to take ahold of the smaller teen's hands, bringing them to rest on the pillow behind Marik's head. He then broke the lip-lock as he brushed his lips from Marik's mouth to his neck, making sure he kept Marik's hands pinned behind him.  
  
Marik could only moan as Bakura continued to nip at his neck sending trembles of pleasure up his spine. Finally Bakura released his hands as he once again crushed their mouths together.  
  
The little space that had been between them seemed to vanish as Bakura held Marik even closer. Marik gasped into Bakura's mouth at the sudden rise of heat. He tangled his trembling fingers into Bakura's hair while at the same time falling victim to his fervor.  
  
The next thing both boys knew, the doorbell was ringing. Bakura shot up, grabbing the blankets around him, and Marik slinked down, slightly hiding himself in the sheets. For a moment, Bakura's face was filled with confusion and shock as if he didn't realize what had just happened or was just befuddled at why it did.  
  
Marik, on the other hand, was wondering what in the world had compelled him to kiss Bakura! He slid even farther under the blankets as his mind began replaying the last few minute's events in his mind.  
  
The doorbell rang again, shaking both teens out of their thoughts once more. Bakura hopped out of the bed holding one of the blankets to his waist as he walked to the window and looked out. "Holy hell! It's Ryou's father!"  
  
Marik watched as Bakura disappeared into the restroom and Ryou exited--- fully clothed, mind you. Ryou ran towards the door and before he disappeared into the hallway yelled "Just stay in here Marik!" Then the door was shut and all was silent.  
  
Marik could just barely hear the door opening, a bit of chatting, and then silence. Then there was a lot more talking which Marik could have sworn was getting closer and closer to the room he was in. 'No way.' The voices stopped right outside his door and were now clearly understandable.  
  
"This room father? Oh, it's just an extra room now." That was clearly Ryou's voice.  
  
The next voice that spoke was deeper and definitely had to be Ryou's father. "Really? Well, I like what you've done with the place while I've been gone. I'm just gonna drop off a few things in here."  
  
"No dad! Not in there! How about in *my* room?" Ryou strongly suggested.  
  
"Nah, this room's closer, and besides, this is just an extra room. I'm gonna leave my things in here."  
  
Marik froze. He needed an escape. FAST. There were none close enough though. What was he going to do?  
  
The doorknob was slowly beginning to turn and he currently had no way out!  
  
What was he going to do?  
  
---TBC---  
  
Ok then. I like this chapter. It's all happy and stuff. About the part where Marik kisses Bakura--- yeah well, some unknown force does cause him to do that. It's not like he randomly did out of free will or anything, tho I'm sure he would've like to. :) All will eventually be revealed as I keep saying.  
  
===Next Chapter: Um, how does Marik get out of this mess? Things are a bit awkward between Marik and Bakura. Also, a new 'piece of the puzzle' is found after a dramatic experience that will lead to a lot of dispute.  
  
*Sigh* Thanks SO much for the reviews. Like I said, I'd make a happy chapter and I consider this happy. Do you? I should have the next one up some time next week.  
  
Please Review! Thanks for Reading!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, thank you all so much for the reviews! I am one happy camper. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Oh yeah, No, they're not sleepwalking! I'm not that cruel! I said that I wouldn't make it anything completely "weird." Ehem, "stuff" actually is happening at night time. 'Mature' stuff! You know, *cracks up* sex! There, I said it, I thought I had made it clear earlier. It's happening though without either Bakura or Marik finding out O.o. Don't worry, you'll get it soon. Lol, *falls onto the ground* keep reading :)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
There was nothing Ryou could do. His father opened the door, turned on the light, and walked in.  
  
"OH MY!"  
  
Ryou inched away from the door. Just great, how was he going to explain this? 'Um, father, yes, my other self, wait, did I mention I had another self?, well, he uh, yeah, no, wait, um, that guy, he's um, my friend? Yeah, no, yes, and um, about him, well uh, it's actually my fault really,' he stopped.  
  
"Ryou, get in here now!"  
  
Ryou gulped, "Y-Yes father." He walked slowly into the room.  
  
"Ryou, I love what you've done with this room! The colors, the arrangement! It's wonderful. Good job, my boy."  
  
Ryou looked quickly at the bed. No one was there. He scanned the rest of the room, but found no one else in it.  
  
"Well Ryou, let's go eat breakfast," his father said.  
  
Ryou breathed a sigh of relief, "Alright father."  
  
Both of them exited the room, with Ryou closing the door.  
  
Marik slowly slid out from under the bed. Thank god that was over. He grabbed his clothes, quickly threw them on, and slinked over to the door. When he opened it and looked out, he saw Ryou and his father in the dining room right away. He quickly shut the door and walked over to the bed and practically fell back onto it.  
  
'Why did I have to do that?' he thought as he slowly remembered the morning's events. 'What id he going to think of me now?'  
  
"Heh, Heh, Heh, oh Marik, I wish you could see yourself. You're acting pathetic. Come on, this isn't your biggest problem right now."  
  
Marik shot up. "Who said that?" He looked around, but there was no one there. "Who the heck keeps talking to me?"  
  
The door opened and Ryou walked in. "Marik, how did you do that earlier?"  
  
Marik looked at him questioningly, "do what?"  
  
"Hide so well," he closed the door.  
  
"I was under the bed, that's all."  
  
Ryou sighed, "Well, my father has gone out to shop for a few things, so, you've got a while to do whatever you want with Bakura," he smiled.  
  
"What are you saying!?" Marik asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," he waved his hands in front of him. In a flash of light, Ryou was gone and Bakura stood in his place.  
  
"Bakura, um, good morning--- again," Marik said and tried to suppress the blush that was spreading across his face. He was having no luck.  
  
Bakura was going to say something negative, but stopped. "Yeah, good morning," he grumbled. What should he say?- 'Hi Marik, I don't want to admit it but, I think I'm falling in love with you.' Ha! Riiight. He was a cold hearted tomb-robber, nothing more. He would allow no one to change him, not even Marik, and there was only one way to do that--- by being mean to him. "Why are you looking at me like that you idiot?" he asked but immediately regretted it. 'No! I can't feel bad!'  
  
Marik quickly looked away. How could he be so cruel? One minute he's on top of him and kissing him no less, and the next, he's acting like nothing happened. That was probably Bakura's solution to any problem--- ignore it.  
  
Bakura sighed and walked over to Marik. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."  
  
Marik looked up at him with a surprised expression. "Alright."  
  
Breakfast was--- interesting. Both Marik and Bakura kept stealing glances at each other and then quickly looking away.  
  
Bakura kept musing on how wonderful it felt to finally kiss Marik. His skin was like soft petals, and just as delicate. He wanted to touch him again, if only for one moment, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he did.  
  
Marik was remembering the soft brush of Bakura's lips on his skin. Bakura had given away too much of himself. He had showed Marik that yes, he had a gentle side. It was in the way that he touched him- tenderly and also making sure that he didn't hurt him. Marik didn't understand. Him and Bakura, that had actually happened, and yet, they were acting like it hadn't. He just had to bring it up somehow.  
  
"Bakura, what happened this morning?"  
  
Bakura looked up from his cup, "What happened?" He sat back, "I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
"It's not my fault," Marik said quickly.  
  
"Who kissed who first?" Bakura asked.  
  
Marik felt like disappearing. He had forgotten about that. "Bakura, I don't know why I did that," he said shamefully.  
  
Bakura straightened up, "So you're saying this morning was just some freak accident?" He looked away while muttering, "Fine, I agree."  
  
Marik looked at him with a shocked expression. How could he say that? He stood up and said sadly, "No, I guess it was a mistake." He sat his cup on the counter, grabbed his coat and left.  
  
Bakura pushed his own cup aside and practically slammed his head on the table. 'Me and my big mouth.'  
  
/That's exactly right! Bakura, why did you have to say that?/ Ryou asked.  
  
Bakura mentally cursed. //Leave me alone.//  
  
/Bakura, none of this madness will end unless you admit to your feelings./  
  
//Admit to my feelings? Ha! That's easy for you to say Ryou. You don't have anyone that you care about so much it hurts. You have no idea what I'm going through.//  
  
/Actually--- yes, I do. I've gone down this path once before Bakura. It's not an easy one. It takes time./  
  
//You don't think I know that? And who have you "gone down this path before" with?//  
  
/Um, no one in particular---/  
  
//Obviously it is! Who is it Ryou?//  
  
/I can't tell you./  
  
Bakura cursed once again, but decided not to press the matter further--- for now. //I'm going out to find Marik.//  
  
/Good luck./  
  
--  
  
Marik had wandered out to the school. As he looked around, he began to get an eerie feeling. Actually, the place had an overall scariness about it. It was that damned Principal. What was his deal anyways?  
  
An attempt to stop thinking of Bakura failed when he remembered the way Bakura made him feel like so much at one moment and nothing the next.  
  
"Marik, wait up!"  
  
Marik stopped and turned unexpectedly to face Bakura. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I came to--- uh---," he stopped. 'I can't show him that I care, I just--- can't.' "I came to make sure you hadn't gone and done anything stupid."  
  
Marik faced forward and continued walking. 'Figures.'  
  
Bakura turned slightly and noticed that he was beside the pond. It let out it's usual glint and glimmer and Ryou's reflection stared back sadly.  
  
//Ryou, don't say a word.//  
  
Another person's reflection appeared in the water beside Ryou's.  
  
/Bakura, watch out!/ Ryou yelled.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
In one quick movement, the stranger had struck the back of Bakura's head, knocking him out, and pushed him into the pond.  
  
Marik heard the splash and quickly turned around. Bakura was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Bakura, this is no time to be joking around," he said as he spotted the pond.  
  
Wait.  
  
Bakura didn't joke.  
  
Marik sped off in the direction of the pond and immediately stopped once he had reached its edge. The water was deep, making it impossible to see anything. Marik didn't have a choice. He dived into the water and swam until he had almost reached the bottom. Still, no sign of Bakura. He went all the way to the bottom and caught ahold of something--- Bakura. He took his chances and swam back up to the top, holding the limp body in his arms.  
  
Marik pulled both himself and Bakura back onto the dry ground. Thank goodness, by some miracle, Bakura was still breathing. Marik gently tapped Bakura's face in an effort to wake him up.  
  
"Bakura, come on," he said. "You have to wake up."  
  
Bakura groaned for a moment but still didn't awaken.  
  
"Bakura please," Marik urged.  
  
Bakura slowly opened his eyes and looked up. The face he saw was angelic. "M-Marik?"  
  
Marik smiled, "Yes, it's me. What happened Bakura?"  
  
Bakura rubbed the back of his head. "S-Someone hit me, then pushed me into the water."  
  
"Someone did this to you?" Marik asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't do it to myself that's f-for sure."  
  
Marik, who noticed Bakura was shivering, took off his coat and covered Bakura up with it. "It's pretty cold out here already. You should try and stay warm," he said and held Bakura close.  
  
Bakura was going to resist, but couldn't really bring himself to do it. He was cold after all, but that wasn't the point. He wasn't supposed to be letting someone be so kind to him. It made him look--- weak.  
  
Then Bakura remembered one very important fact: Marik had saved his life.  
  
"Um Marik?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you--- for saving me," Bakura said.  
  
Marik slightly smiled. "You're very welcome."  
  
"You know, I really didn't need your help or anything."  
  
Oh yeah, you really had the situation under control, didn't you."  
  
Bakura pulled back slightly and smiled, "Yes, I planned on swimming back up any moment," he said and, after quickly getting cold again, snuggled back into Marik's embrace. He couldn't help but think, 'I've been reduced to a softie.' "Now you'll know if I suddenly develop hydrophobia."  
  
Marik laughed a little and looked back at the pond. It was as if freak incidents only seemed to bring them closer. His reflection wavered slightly in the water as ripples formed from the softly blowing breeze. "Wait---" he said as he looked closer. It was his reflection--- it wasn't HIS.  
  
Bakura looked up again, "What is it?"  
  
"Huh?" Marik looked at Bakura then back at the water but the strange reflection had disappeared, replaced with Marik's. "Nothing. I'm just seeing things I guess."  
  
--  
  
Marik and Bakura returned home after that. And not too long after that happened, Ryou's father said his goodbyes and left as well. He never stayed too long.  
  
Once again, Bakura and Marik were alone in the house.  
  
"Marik, what is it?" Bakura asked. Marik had been strangely silent after they had gotten back from the school.  
  
Marik looked up quickly, "Oh, nothing."  
  
"Marik, you can't lie to me. I know that something is wrong."  
  
"I'm just--- nervous about school that's all."  
  
"Marik! Don't lie. Now what is it?" Bakura asked, then frowned, "Is it something you can't tell me?"  
  
"No! It's just that--- I can't believe this. I had to have been seeing things."  
  
"Seeing what? What did you see?"  
  
"It was my reflection."  
  
"What about it?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Bakura, what did you tell me about seeing your 'other self' in reflections?"  
  
"Anyone who has either a hikari or yami can see their "mirror image" in reflection created by water. Why? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Marik took a deep breath and said, "When I looked into the water--- I saw Yami Marik."  
  
---TBC---  
  
grr--- an annoyingly short chapter. Please forgive me -_- I also screwed up with the whole Marik and Yami Marik thing. In this story I was originally gonna make it 'Malik' instead of 'Marik' but I must have gotten sidetracked or something. Now I have to call the 'evil' Marik 'Yami' Marik. How weird does that sound?  
  
===Next Chapter: More lime--- between 2 unexpected people and -_- another run-in with the principal.  
  
This story is getting close to the end. I think there's only around 2 to 3 chapters left.  
  
On a more random note, at around 2AM, the phone rang at my house. Now I'm afraid to leave the computer room O.O  
  
Please Review! Thanks A LOT for reading!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, there seems to be some slight controversy here.-_- I'll explain at the end of this chapter.  
  
To KiraKura: Um--- you're absolutely correct, just ignore me. It's around 2:48 am and I'm out of it sometimes when I write the chapters.  
  
I think most people figured it out by now. You guys are clever. If you haven't, you should definitely realize it in this chapter. It's filled with a bit of fluff as well.  
  
It's a loooong chapter. About time, eh?  
  
Thanks for the reviews though, at any rate!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ryou crept silently through the halls. He looked in the laundry room--- nope. Next he looked in the kitchen--- not there either. Then he looked in the bedrooms--- not even there. "Hm- Where could he be?"  
  
Bakura had told Marik to go to bed and they would speak further of the situation in the morning. Thank goodness, for Ryou was, well, a tad distressed.  
  
He turned the corner and barely caught a flash of black before it grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground, pinning his arms at the sides of his head.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and smiled. "I was wondering where you were, Yami Marik." ((AN: grr- I can't take it. For a little bit while he's talking, Ryou'll just call him "Marik"))  
  
"I told you not to call me that," he said, flashing a conniving smile. "'Marik' will do," he said and released Ryou's hands.  
  
Ryou gently brushed his fingertips over ((EVIL-)) Marik's lips. "I've missed you, you know."  
  
Marik smirked deviously and leaned down to kiss Ryou, but Ryou placed his hand abruptly on Marik's chest. "What is it?"  
  
Ryou frowned, "They know about you now."  
  
Marik rolled his eyes, "I told you it was only a matter of time."  
  
"Yes, but, Bakura will kill you."  
  
Marik laughed cynically, "I'd like to see him try. Besides, I'll kill him first."  
  
Ryou sat up and gave Marik a truly forlorn look. "Marik, if you kill him, I'll die as well."  
  
"Well, he deserves death. Besides, I'll find a way to bring you back somehow, I do have partial control over the shadow realm," his scheming smirk returned.  
  
"But Marik, that's not the point," he shook his head and closed his eyes, slowly beginning to fall back.  
  
Yami Marik sneered, "Ryou," he grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him. His glower multiplied ten fold. "Bakura-" he released the dark one's shoulders allowing him to fall back onto the bed.  
  
Bakura almost immediately awoke. He sat up quickly and looked around suspiciously. "Huh?" On his bed in front of him laid Marik.((AN: 'Good' Marik)) "Hm-" he scanned the room once more and pulled Marik further onto the bed, covering him up as he did so. When he glanced at the clock he almost cursed. It was 4:32 am. He still had plenty of hours to sleep, but, he wasn't tired in the least.  
  
He pushed back the covers, making sure not to awake Marik, and headed outside.  
  
In the vast darkness outside, Bakura felt strangely at home. Of course, anything ominous and gloomy was definitely his forte. He stared out into the open sky almost searching for something- an answer? If so, then an answer to what? Why he was 'the way' he was? Nah, he could tell anyone that. So then, maybe it was how he could hurt people the way he did. Still no, he knew that answer as well. Maybe--- he was searching for someone who would listen. No one ever wanted to know, except for Ryou but he was another story, and everyone else was just too afraid to ask.  
  
Bakura wasn't sure how long he stared out aimlessly into the skies. He had definitely come to a conclusion though, he would have to tell Marik how he felt- soon.  
  
He stood up and headed into the house just as the sun was rising.  
  
--  
  
Some hours later, Marik had awoken and had eaten another silence-filled breakfast, despite the better occurrences of the previous day. Bakura was the one to finally break it.  
  
"So, about this whole Yami Marik thing--- are you sure you saw him?" he asked.  
  
Marik sighed, "Yes, I'm sure I did."  
  
"Well, that doesn't really explain anything, except the fact that I want him seriously injured."  
  
Marik smiled, despite the seriousness of the subject, "You know, it's weird. I kept hearing these voices, well, the same voice each time. It must've been him."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Hearing voices, um, don't blame your Yami for your serious mental handicap."  
  
Marik laughed lightly, "Yes, I suppose the title of 'Yami' pertains to you as well. Say, do you haunt Ryou as well?"  
  
Bakura smirked, "You have no idea."  
  
"Well, what clues do we even have that Yami Marik actually exists? Just a messed up reflection?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who saw it. If you ask me I think you're hearing AND seeing things," he ignored the warning glance he received. "Wouldn't you be able to sense him if he was here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Bakura focused his angry glare at the table, "Marik, you have no idea how much I hate your Yami."  
  
Marik looked at him a bit confused, "Why? Besides the obvious. Ok, maybe he was totally ruthless, and evil, and mean-"  
  
"And unfair, and unjust, and merciless. The list goes on."  
  
"True. Well, he did steal both our bodies as well, I had forgotten about that."  
  
"I hadn't."  
  
"Um, Bakura, maybe you aren't the best person to be talking about being unfair-, or unjust, or even merciless for that matter-"  
  
Bakura shot him a deadly glance, "Don't even go there, Mr. "I want to the Pharaoh's powers and will do anything to get them.""  
  
Marik only raised an eyebrow. "Fine, we're even. Anyways, I know he's still here."  
  
"First you think, now you know?"  
  
"I don't know, you're confusing me."  
  
"Hm," Bakura stood up, ran to the sink with his cup, and filled it with water. "I have an idea." He walked back over to the table. "Ok, now Marik, listen---" he spilled the water out onto the table.  
  
Marik gave him a confused look. "Um, you think I'M weird?"  
  
"Just look into the water!"  
  
Marik sighed, and began to lean forward, but stopped.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms, "What is it now?"  
  
"Nothing---" he swallowed and looked into the water. He was so afraid that he would see Yami Marik's reflection. "Huh?!" he pulled back.  
  
Bakura stepped closer, "What did you see?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, it was--- it was---"  
  
"What was it?!"  
  
Marik broke into a tricky smiled. "Just kidding. I didn't see anything. Look for yourself."  
  
Bakura bared his teeth and glowered, but did look at Marik's reflection.  
  
He hadn't lied. It was Marik's reflection, no one else's. "Marik, we're back to where we started."  
  
Marik shook his head, "I know what I saw though," his expression had turned serious, "it was him, I know it."  
  
Bakura puckered a brow and placed his hand on Marik's, "We'll figure this out."  
  
Marik looked from his hand to Bakura. "Um, I hope so," he looked away slightly embarrassed.  
  
Bakura quickly removed his hand and straightened up while clearing his throat. "I've wanted to tell you something Marik."  
  
Marik restored eye contact with him, "Yes?"  
  
"Well, uh, you see-"  
  
The telephone picked the worst time to ring.  
  
Marik stood up quickly, "I'll get that." He ran to the phone and picked it up -"Hello?--- um yes, why?--- actually--- no---- yes--- but how did you--- no--- no--- yes--- he's not here right now---" he shot a warning glance up at Bakura. "---Yes, of course--- yep--- fine--- alright, goodbye." He hung up the phone and groaned.  
  
Bakura tilted his head, "Who was that?"  
  
"The principal."  
  
"How did he know you were here?"  
  
"That's what I want to know," he looked out the window.  
  
"Well, what did he want?"  
  
"Me. He wanted me to come to school today to help him move stuff around or something."  
  
"Did you say no?"  
  
"Of course, but he just kept pressing the matter, so I just said yes. He even wanted to know where you were."  
  
"Strange. Marik, I don't like that guy at all. I'd rather see him suffer in the shadow realm."  
  
Marik smirked, "so would I. Well, I better get over there, wouldn't want to keep him waiting-" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't even joke like that. I'm coming with you," he said.  
  
"Thanks," he stood up and grabbed his jacket along with Bakura's. "Let's go then."  
  
Bakura sighed, "Alright."  
  
They put on their coats and exited the house, making sure to close the door.  
  
From the shadows, someone giggled.  
  
Yami Marik removed his hand from Ryou's mouth. "Thank goodness they're finally gone."  
  
Ryou breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah, I thought you were going to suffocate me."  
  
Yami Marik raised an eyebrow, "I still might."  
  
Ryou faced him with that same worried look upon his face. "Do you know how close that was?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Very! Marik still thinks you are here. They would've found you today if it weren't for my idea."  
  
Yami Marik laughed evilly, "Look where your idea got us-" he held up his hand which had turned semi-transparent.  
  
"Well, at least they didn't find you," he looked down at his see-through body.  
  
"Ryou, it's going to take a lot more than a little water trick to discover me," he smirked.  
  
Ryou shook his head, "If Bakura wants something found, he'll find it." He looked up at Marik with worried eyes, "He'll find you."  
  
Yami Marik wanted to burst out laughing at the preposterous assumption. Bakura? Find HIM? That would probably never happen. Well, probably. "Ryou, you're taking this far too seriously."  
  
"Well, one of us has to."  
  
"So then, what can we do to pass the time?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Uh-" he looked at Marik's face which held the same conniving grin as usual, "Not *that* if that's what you're thinking," he warned.  
  
"You read my mind. Why not?" he reached out to grab Ryou but found that his hands went straight through him.  
  
"THAT'S why. If we don't get reunited with our other selves soon, we'll disappear completely."  
  
"I don't believe this. I had plans. This is one of the only times we're left *alone* in the house," he exhaled noisily and went to sit down, falling straight through the chair.  
  
Ryou brought a hand to his mouth. "Oh my---" he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. He really couldn't help it. When someone of that stature- well- falls through a chair- it's hilarious.  
  
Marik shot one of the most wicked looks up at Ryou, who didn't notice it, and pretty much pounced towards Ryou.  
  
Same results.  
  
Yami Marik went straight through him landing IN the sofa.  
  
Ryou was practically in tears. "Marik let me help you up," he walked towards the sofa, "Wait, where are you?" he broke once again into laughter.  
  
"Ryou, I SWEAR, when we get out bodies back, you're in BIG trouble!" a bellowing voice yelled.  
  
Ryou did quiet down after that. "Well, we'll just have to wait until they get back I guess."  
  
Yami Marik rose from 'inside' the sofa and came to stand in front of Ryou. "Where did they go?" he asked, with a wry smile.  
  
"Uh, to school I think," he sighed, "HE needs their help."  
  
"Wait, who's 'he'?" he asked.  
  
"The Principal."  
  
The smile disappeared. "Wait--- is he the one who pushed Bakura into the pond and almost got you killed?"  
  
"Um, I think so, yes."  
  
Yami Marik crossed his arms and closed his eyes, pondering a few things. The moment that all-too-familiar manipulative smirk played across his face, Ryou began to worry.  
  
"Marik, what are you thinking?" he asked. "It's better if we stay here--- we ARE staying here and WAITING on them to get back--- ok?"  
  
Yami Marik shook his head. "I beg to differ. Let's go pay a visit to this 'Principal.' It seems like there's a lesson to be learned here. Do you know what that lesson is Ryou?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't mess with things that belong to me."  
  
--  
  
Marik shuffled through the papers in the dark office. He had been asked to grade a few stacks, but when the room you're in is void of all light, it makes things a bit more difficult.  
  
Thank goodness he was alone in the office- at the time being. The Principal was off yelling at some others kids that had been asked to help, and Bakura had been asked work in the copier room right next door.  
  
Bakura was not enjoying his job at all. He couldn't figure out how to copy a paper. The first time he had tried, he had practically been blinded by some sort of accursed light, and the second time, all his paper had disappeared somewhere. He had gotten printouts of everywhere from hands to faces, but no words.  
  
He was getting ready to destroy the damned machine when all the electricity went out.  
  
Marik hadn't even noticed the change. The room was already dark enough. He did hear the door open though, and close soon after.  
  
He looked up quickly into the vast dimness before him. "Hello?"  
  
"Marik, it seems there's been a power shortage. Nothing to be too worried about I assure you." It was Principal Satome.  
  
Marik scootched back slightly in his chair. "Oh." He was skeptical. A power outage? Now? There wasn't even a storm outside. It only had to be about noon also. "Well then sir," he stood up slowly from his chair, "I'll be leaving then. I can't work if I can't see-" he started towards where he thought the door was, but as luck would have it, he ran in to someone. "Sorry," he said and pulled back.  
  
Principal Satome smirked. "Don't be. I believe we have some unfinished business to talk about anyways."  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow, "We do?"  
  
"Yes. You know Marik, I didn't ask you to come here to grade papers."  
  
"You didn't?" he asked and took a step back.  
  
"Hehe, no, I didn't. You can stop playing your little games now. I think you know what I really want---" he said suggestively.  
  
Marik glowered, "You're a sick man."  
  
A slight breeze blew in from the window, and the door burst open. Marik half expected to see Bakura, but, instead he saw Ryou.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Ryou said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Huh?" The Principal turned from Ryou to Marik, but, something was different. All the 'fear' that had surfaced on his face before had disappeared, replaced by a devious smirk.  
  
Principal Satome was slightly confused but he barely had time to think before a beam of light sent him flying into the wall.  
  
Ryou made sure to get out of the way.  
  
'Marik' walked over to the shaken man who struggled to his feet with a murderous look on his face. "What, are you angry at me Mr. Principal?--- Good." He sent another beam at the man sending him right through the door.  
  
'Marik' walked out into the hallway and took his place in front of the man. The Principal quickly looked up at him with eyes full of alarm.  
  
"Wh-Who are y-you?" he asked.  
  
Marik raised his head revealing a brightly glowing Sennen eye. "Why, can't you see?," he outstretched his hand toward the guy, "I'm Marik." His eyes went wide and his grin turned deadly, "Now, say goodbye!" A faint trace of light began to form in his palm.  
  
Ryou ran over to him and grabbed ahold of his wrist. "No Yami Marik, don't!"  
  
He looked at him like he was crazy. "Why not? This man deserves to die."  
  
"Maybe so, but Marik," he looked into his eyes with sorrow, "You're not a killer."  
  
For a moment, he was taken back by the white-haired boy's words. He sighed and the light faded from his hand. "Fine Ryou, you win. Instead, I'll send his mind to the shadow realm. That'll be fun. Alright?"  
  
"As long as you don't kill him," he said and softly smiled.  
  
This time, a purple and black electric charge formed around Yami Marik's body. In a few moments, the light had passed from his body, to the principal's and the last thing anyone heard was him yelling.  
  
Moments later, the electricity came back on revealing two VERY confused teens. Bakura blinked a few times and looked around trying to make some sense out of the mess of splintered wood around them, while Marik tried to figure out why Principal Satome was staring seemingly into nothingness. He was still breathing, but he just didn't seem as if he was all there.  
  
"Hey Bakura, what's wrong with him?" he asked and turned to the taller guy.  
  
"Hm," he walked over to the immobile body, "I'm not sure. Wait a-" he looked closer at his eyes. "His mind has been sent to the shadow realm," he said and pulled back confused.  
  
"By whom?" he asked.  
  
Bakura narrowed his gaze, "I don't know. Let's get out of here. I really don't feel like getting involved in something like this."  
  
Marik fell to his knees, "So then, he's gone forever?"  
  
"Yes, I doubt anyone will ever want to save him."  
  
Marik smiled, "Thank heavens."  
  
"Would you get up off the floor please? We have to go."  
  
"Oh, sorry." He stood up and left the school with Bakura.  
  
"MARIK ISHTAR! Get over here now!"  
  
Both boys froze.  
  
Marik turned slightly and his eyes went wide. "Ishizu? What are you doing here?"  
  
Ishizu flashed warning in her eyes, "Marik, my brother, do not ask ME what I am doing here. I sensed YOU using shadow powers! And, more importantly," she stalked up to them both, "What are you doing here with Bakura?"  
  
"Uh, nothing?"  
  
"Is that a question?"  
  
"Um--- no?"  
  
"Marik! What is Bakura even doing here?" she focused her grave gaze on the former tomb-robber. "I demand to know why you're with my brother."  
  
Bakura snickered, "YOU demand to know? Your brother can answer that question."  
  
"There is NOTHING funny here Bakura." She turned to Marik, "You're coming home with me right now! Where's the person you've been staying with?"  
  
Marik shrugged.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she brought a hand to her mouth, "Tell me it's not him-" she looked at Bakura. For a moment, a flash of understanding flickered in her eyes, then it was gone, replaced by a stern look. "Marik, we have to go now," she said quietly. "I am very disappointed in you."  
  
Marik was going to protest, but knew he wouldn't win. He really didn't know what to say. They were so close to finding out what was going on. Why did Ishizu have to be so overpowering? Did she want his life to be miserable?  
  
He turned slightly toward Bakura and tried his best for a small smile. It ended up turning into a full-blown hug. "Goodbye Bakura," he said and quickly pulled away, slowly walking to his sister's side.  
  
Before Ishizu left, she darted one last forewarning look at Bakura. Then, they were both gone.  
  
Bakura was really confused. Did that really happen? It couldn't have. No. He was gone again, slipped though his grasp, and he hadn't even gotten to say what he wanted to him. How he truly felt; that didn't matter anymore. It was all too good to be true. Or maybe, it was too wrong to be right.  
  
Bakura focused his cynical 'smile' in the direction Marik took off towards. 'I'm such a fool, such a fool.'  
  
--  
  
Marik threw his coat on the rack, "I still don't understand Ishizu, why can't I be his friend again? Is it possibly because he, yes, may have done some terrible things in his past, but for heaven sake, can we not give him another chance? That's what you're always saying!"  
  
Ishizu remained calm. "This is true Marik. But, what he did in the past was terrible! He strongly disrespected the Pharaoh, and hurt those associated with him."  
  
"So? That was his old life! He doesn't even remember very much about it anymore."  
  
"I don't care Marik, you are not to speak with him anymore, is that clear?"  
  
Marik shook his head, "No, it's not. You know, you can go around saying, "I know there's good in my brother" and things such as that and so, I'm going to tell you, I KNOW there's good in Bakura, and you can't stop me form seeing him."  
  
"Oh yes I can."  
  
"No you can't!" he yelled and left the kitchen, and slammed the door.  
  
Ishizu buried her face in her hands. No. Her own brother, taken away by one of her former enemies? It was too much. But, she could also see how much Marik cared about him and how much Bakura cared about Marik. It was strange: how one could go from hating life and everything associated with it, to falling in love with someone whom he thought he'd only be friends and partners with.  
  
Love just has that way of coming up and slapping you in the face.  
  
Ishizu thought back to the times when Marik was only a small boy. He had always needed so much pampering and watching over. But now, Marik could finally live on his own, and make his own choices. He had earned that. That was why she wasn't going to stop him from sneaking out as she knew he would to see him, and from now on wouldn't oppose him from going over and seeing him once in a while.  
  
She was--- truly happy for her brother, even if she didn't show it.  
  
But, that's just how sisters are.  
  
((AN- It is, I myself am a sister of THREE brothers -_-))  
  
Well, Marik had planned on sneaking out, but other forces must have had different plans, for the last thing Marik remembered was trying to climb out the window.  
  
--  
  
Bakura had gone home and went straight to bed. He didn't feel well at all. His head hurt, his body ached, and his heart was broken. Everything had been coming into perspective lately. Bakura just had this weird feeling that he wouldn't be able to tell Marik how he felt.  
  
He had bigger problems to worry about though.  
  
The Millennium Ring glowed softly for a moment, and Ryou opened his eyes and sat up. This was definitely getting hard. The only time when Ryou could sneak out of the Ring and take over Bakura's body, without his consent, was when he was asleep. It was one of the only times when he let his guard down.  
  
He stood up and stretched, feeling his muscles lose the tenseness they had previously held. Thank goodness Ishizu hadn't asked more about the shadow realm powers she had sensed. Marik and Bakura would've known about Yami Marik for sure.  
  
He started down the hall but barely made it but a few steps when something lunged at him, pinning him against the wall. "Yami Marik? You're here faster than I expected," he sported a cute smile.  
  
Yami Marik smirked, "Yeah, well, I couldn't wait."  
  
"Wait? For what?"  
  
"I owe you big time, remember?" he asked with a manipulating grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, heh, about that---"  
  
Too late.  
  
Yami Marik had silenced the smaller boy by placing a chaste, yet forceful kiss on his lips. "You know Ryou, you don't want to mess with a Yami."  
  
Ryou smiled sheepishly, "What if I say I'm sorry?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." He laced his fingers around Ryou's neck and crushed their lips together, feeling the smaller boy's jaw relax. His hands began to roam over the smaller one's form.  
  
Ryou shivered slightly as Yami Marik's hands explored him, though, it wasn't anything he wasn't expecting. Yet, it always felt like it was the first time every time, when in reality-it wasn't even close. This incongruous act had occurred many times before, the first time being during Battle City.  
  
Yami Marik had first spotted Ryou on his routine search for Rishid. He was lying in bed, helpless, hurt, and vulnerable after the duel with Yami Yugi. Yami Marik knew what he wanted, when he wanted it, and when he saw Ryou injured and defenseless, he knew he had to have him. And naturally, when he wanted something--- he got it.  
  
Ryou gripped ahold of Yami Marik's shirt and tugged slightly bringing them closer together.  
  
"No, no, no Ryou," Yami Marik said pulling Ryou's hands away and pinning them to them wall with a toying smirk upon his face, "This is YOUR punishment, not mine-" He trailed his lips from Ryou's mouth to his neck where he nibbled and sucked producing soft moans from the smaller teen. "You know Ryou," he said, kissing his way back up to Ryou's soft lips, "You're lucky you're just some damned attractive. Otherwise," he pressed their bodies together, "I might be inclined to kill you."  
  
Yami Marik stopped and bit his lip when he realized what he had said. Sure, it was just a joke, but Ryou took this stuff really seriously. "I didn't mean that Ryou-"  
  
Ryou looked away, obviously hurt. "I know. Maybe we shouldn't do this right now-" he slid out from Yami Marik's clutch and disappeared into Bakura's room.  
  
((AN: I'm going back to the whole Yami Marik= Marik for a while))  
  
Marik could've destroyed something. No! It had been so long! Ok, maybe only a few days, but still! He had already gotten started and he would be damned if they were going to stop now just because Ryou was going through an emotional crisis. 'Note to self: No more sensitive boyfriends,' he thought with a wry smile as he walked into the room.  
  
He was quick to change his demeanor though as he approached Ryou, who was sitting on the edge of the bed-how convenient. 'No! Bad thoughts!' Marik snuck up quietly behind Ryou and blew on the back of his neck.  
  
Ryou jumped slightly, but didn't turn to face him. "Marik, I was serious."  
  
Marik sighed. "Please forgive me then," he mumbled out. "I really didn't mean to say anything like that. You know I was only kidding around." He pulled Ryou's hair out of the way and began to kiss the back of his neck.  
  
Ryou leaned back a little, submitting to the touch. Marik was right, he knew he was only joking. But still, you just don't joke around about that stuff when it's possible. He turned slightly towards Marik and smiled. "I forgive you."  
  
Marik's scheming smirk returned. "Good." In one fluid-like motion, Ryou was on his back on the bed and Marik was on top of him. Marik's fingers delved into Ryou's silky hair as he sealed his lips with his own.  
  
Once again, Ryou's jaw went slack, this time allowing Marik's tongue to slip inside Ryou's mouth and engage in a slow-moving, fervent battle of tongues.  
  
Marik was not a very patient person when it came to getting what he wanted. In a matter of less than 5 seconds, Ryou's shirt had been removed and discarded.  
  
Back when Marik had first seen Ryou in his recovery room, he spared no time in introducing himself or anything. Ryou woke up in pain, scared, and beneath some guy, whom he had never met, who had just pounced on top of him.  
  
Marik's hands moved from Ryou's hair to his stomach, where he traced random designs and higher to his chest where he scratched trails of fire.  
  
Next to be discarded was Marik's shirt, followed by Ryou's pants, socks, and any other clothing that was left on either of them.  
  
Marik smirked as he felt Ryou's body writhe slightly beneath him. He loved that feeling of power he had over others. Maybe that's why he was attracted to Ryou: because he knew he could overcome him. He nibbled lightly along Ryou's jaw while his hands wandered lower still causing Ryou to gasp at first, and then cry out, but his voice was only muffled by more of Marik's silencing kisses.  
  
Ryou raked his nails down Marik's back as he continued to yield to Marik's touch.  
  
Things did get a bit rougher after that- as you can imagine. Marik couldn't stay in 'sweet mode' for long. It wasn't his nature. But, every playful, and sometimes painful, bite was kissed tenderly, and each scratch was gently massaged.  
  
At one point, Marik pulled back and kissed Ryou's ear softly before whispering, "And now Ryou, you will surrender yourself to me."  
  
--  
  
Time passed quickly for others, but slowly for Ryou and Marik. Their passionate and intimate lovemaking had ended leaving a very tired Ryou and a content and pleased Marik.  
  
Ryou had snuggled unconsciously onto Marik's chest as he always did. It had sort of become like a habit. Marik unknowingly played with the strands of ivory-white hair that spilled out onto his torso, while contemplating the days to come.  
  
((AN: Um, back to 'Yami Marik'))  
  
Just as he was about to go back into Marik's body, Ryou stopped him. "Yami Marik, please don't go tonight-" he pleaded.  
  
Yami Marik shook his head, "You know I can't stay. They'll find out about me for sure."  
  
"Please- I don't care anymore. I can't take the fact that I'm not supposed to be with you anymore. How many people are going to try and tear us apart?"  
  
"I don't know. Ryou, I have to go-"  
  
"*Please* Yami Marik, you've never ever stayed, not one night. Just for tonight? Just for me?"  
  
Yami Marik didn't think he could have said 'no' at that point. "Alright, but just for tonight, just for YOU."  
  
Ryou smiled and laid his head back onto Yami Marik's chest. "Good night."  
  
"Good night Ryou," he said and closed his eyes.  
  
--  
  
The next morning, Ryou had surprisingly woken up first so he got out of bed, got dressed, and set out some clothes for Marik.  
  
Actually, Ryou was taking a shower when he heard someone walk into the bathroom. Without turning off the water, he peeked out through the shower curtains and almost jumped when he noticed it was Marik! ((AN: the 'good' one))  
  
"Hello?" Marik called out in a sleepy voice.  
  
He received no answer.  
  
He did notice the shower that was running though. He reached out his hand and gripped onto the curtain and in one swift movement pulled it open.  
  
MUCH to his surprise, an unconscious, naked, wet, warm, and VERY attractive guy fell out of the shower and into his arms. He didn't even have to see the person's face. "Bakura- are you alright?"  
  
Now that was a stupid question.  
  
Bakura groaned after a little bit and opened his eyes. "What?" he said and rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked and looked around.  
  
"Your house, the shower to be exact," Marik answered him.  
  
"What?" at first he didn't believe him, but as he became more aware of his surroundings and lack of clothes, things started to sound very familiar. "Marik, why are you here?" he said and pulled his legs up in front of him.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me---"  
  
"Um, waking up randomly in a shower was not one of our problems."  
  
"That's true. I woke up this morning and found clothing sitting out for me and folded and neat."  
  
"I didn't put them there."  
  
"This is getting weirder."  
  
"Yeah, do you remember anything from yesterday?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Um, besides the whole Ishizu problem, no," he looked away. "I'm sorry about that Bakura-" the awkward silence began to settle.  
  
"Don't be." He took a deep breath, "I should be. I let you get away--- again," he said and placed surprisingly gentile hand on Marik's cheek.  
  
Marik made eye contact with him and an engaging smile played across his lips.  
  
Bakura continued, "Marik, there's something I have to tell you-" his sentence was cut short when Marik suddenly leaned forward and kissed him! It was a straightforward innocent kiss, but even so, it was enough that Bakura laced his arms around his waste and pulled him into the (still- running) shower with him.  
  
The water seemed to excite their contact turning everything into a mad-dash of passion. Marik trailed wet hot kisses from Bakura's neck to his lips, where Bakura took control.  
  
He ran his fingers into the damp hair, and in a second, the kiss had deepened. It was as if they were going to die and had one chance to express everything they felt for one another.  
  
Bakura's hands had no problem slipping off Marik's shirt. He pulled back to breathe; all the while assaulting Marik's neck with wet kisses. They were no longer chaste kisses. No, these were mischievous kisses that were highly addictive.  
  
As Bakura made his way back towards Marik's mouth, he happened to glance in the water, and what he saw caused him to stop and stare in awe. "Marik, look-" he pointed out.  
  
Marik focused his strewn senses down towards the water. "Oh my gosh. It's him- It's my Yami," he brought his hand to his mouth.  
  
And it was. Yami Marik was staring back with that all-too familiar underhanded smirk.  
  
Both guys raced out of the shower and dressed themselves at lightening speed then rushed back into the shower.  
  
The reflection was still the same. It was somewhat haunting really. It got even scarier when 'it' spoke.  
  
/Well, well, well. I supposed that this day would arrive. Actually, I expected it. By the looks of your faces though, it doesn't look like either of you did though./  
  
Bakura cursed under his breath, "Why don't you come out and face me, you coward!, instead of hiding in someone else's 'shadow'?"  
  
Yami Marik seemed to contemplate that for a moment. /Very well, but, I'd like us to take a trip somewhere, that way, we'll all four be together./  
  
Marik's face twisted to form a sort of confused look. "Four? There's only 3 of us though."  
  
Yami Marik chuckled bitterly, /Oh yes, I forgot. You two didn't know that Ryou was on *my* side, did you,/ it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Bakura gasped, "What?! You're lying!" he looked down at his reflection, but Ryou looked away. "Oh my gosh, it's true. I don't believe this. I swear I'll kill you Yami Marik!"  
  
He only smirked more, /Well, since you seem so anxious now, let's go to the awaited destination immediately./  
  
In a snap of his fingers, the bathroom was filled with a thick and dense purple, black, and blue fog, or maybe it was clouds. Either way, it was impossible to see in or out. Bakura and Marik could see themselves but as they looked forward, Yami Marik and Ryou appeared dressed just as they were.  
  
Bakura shook his head, "I don't understand, how do you now possess bodies?"  
  
Yami Marik smirked and answered, "Well, this IS the Shadow Realm, Bakura. A lot more things are possible than you think. Now, I propose a duel."  
  
"A duel?"  
  
"No, let me rephrase that- a challenge. You and I against each other only. Which ever one of us survives, lives in harmony alone with their hikari." His smirk disappeared, "Whoever loses though, will die a gruesome death over and over in the Shadow Realm. This is a challenge to see how much you truly care about a 'significant other' shall we say who resides in this room."  
  
"I don't understand-"  
  
"Don't worry, you will. Do you accept?"  
  
Bakura sighed, but looked up with confidence. "Of course!"  
  
---TBC---  
  
wow, I've been typing 3 hours straight -_- Now it's around 3:34 am. I'm tired, but guess what?!--- look at this dudes---  
  
===*FINAL* Chapter: Bakura will have to learn the new rules of the shadow challenge before he gets defeated. Who will win? And most importantly--- will Bakura get the chance to tell Marik how he really feels?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I stayed up a while typing this chapter filled with R/YM- a stranger couple I know, but I think it's cute. I need to know what you guys thought!  
  
*Cheers* the Principal is out of the way! Sorry his disposal was so quick. I just couldn't stand him. I didn't really check for spelling erros cuz I'm tired as hell so ignore them  
  
Oh yeah, the controversy. Pretty much someone(s) O.o thought that the R/YM pairing was weird. Hey, so *DID* I, until I wrote a formal first chapter to a story I've started about a *gradual* r/ym thing set in Ancient Egypt. It's gonna be hard to get YM to realize how he feels since he's so evil. I just have to decide when to put it up on FF.net. That's how much that person inspired me! I *WILL* make it work! You just have to have the right plot which is REALLY hard to do when it comes to YM You should see him in the first chapter--- scary man! I've never read any of r/ym fics before, but I really haven't looked either. It's a small phase/obsession I'm going through so if anyone has seen any, tell me please!  
  
Thanks so much for reading! Plz Review!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	8. Chapter 8

Well, thanks for the reviews!  
  
To LazyLiza: SORRY! I feel terrible now. I guess you can't please everybody though T_T I had this planned out from the start so there wasn't anything I could really do. Thanks for your support though.  
  
To KiraKura: Um--- what is sleep again? Lol, kidding. I usually update during the weekend so it doesn't matter how long I stay up. *fall unconscious*  
  
OH YEAH! QUESTION!: what the heck IS Yami Marik's other name(s)? I've seen so many it's scary. I need to get it straight or something. Someone said Malik, but I thought that was the hikari's name, and I've also seen Mariku a lot,--- help me -_-  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Yami Marik tapped a finger on his lip with that same conniving smirk played out. "Very well then, Bakura, here's how you play the game: You and I both choose one duel monster randomly from our decks. Now keep in mind, the monster's strength doesn't matter, but rather, it's ability to fight. Both our monsters, and us, will engage in a fight. Whoever's dead first, or whoever's monster is KO-ed, is obviously the loser. Alright?"  
  
Bakura paused for a moment, "Wait, if I lose, Ryou will die, so how will that benefit you?"  
  
He only smiled. "You obviously don't know the extent of my powers. Too bad. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"First, aimlessly choose a duel monster from your deck."  
  
Both of their decks appeared in front of them with the backs facing towards them. They were slightly fanned out so the person would have an easier time choosing. Bakura picked first, and his deck disappeared. Yami Marik picked second, his deck disappearing as well.  
  
Both guys looked at their card and smirked.  
  
In a flash of black lightning, both cards ascended into the air and disappeared forming into two different beings. When the lightning had vanished, the forms landed with ease onto the ground with the faintest of sound.  
  
Facing Yami Marik was Dark Necrofia.  
  
Opposite of Bakura was Succubus Knight.  
  
Yami Marik stared at the menacing, yet silent, Lady card that belonged to Bakura. "So Bakura, it seems your deck has not let you down. I remember this lady all too well," he faked a bow.  
  
Bakura glowered, but looked at Marik's monster. "Your deck obviously failed you to bring out such a pathetic monster."  
  
"I told you Bakura, it is not strength that matters in this battle--- well, for them at least. Shall we begin?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
With one last haunting smirk, Yami Marik lunged forward, as did his Succubus Knight, both slamming into their enemies in one violent slash.  
  
Bakura was pushed back at first, but easily grounded his feet and swung his fist around nailing the other yami in the jaw. Yami Marik was stationary for a minute, his head frozen in its turn to the side, eyes hidden behind his bangs.  
  
Marik, who watched from afar, brought his hand up to his chin and drew it away, surprised when he saw blood---  
  
Bakura smirked, and was about to strike again, when a flash of gold slammed into his left temple sending him staggering sideways. He faintly heard someone cry out in pain, but it was impossible to tell with the throbbing that had begun in his head. He looked up and saw Yami Marik, grinning mechanically, holding the Millennium Rod in his hand. Oh, things would have been a lot better if Yami Marik's body would stay still. The world around him was spinning and he couldn't think straight. "You dirty cheat," he growled.  
  
Yami Marik chuckled, "Me? A cheat? Who ever said we couldn't use weapons?"  
  
Bakura shook his head and stood up straight, the world falling back into place. "Good move, but not good enough." He jumped forward and in one fluid- like motion pulled a dagger from his pocket bringing it fast toward Yami Marik's abdomen.  
  
He quickly moved to dodge it, slightly surprised by the attack, and it barely grazed his side drawing a thin line of crimson.  
  
Bakura turned around to face the stunned yami with a smirk of victory on his face. Even if he had only made a minor injury, he had still hit him.  
  
Yami Marik broke into a poignant fit of laughter. "You say I'm a cheat?"  
  
"A good thief is always prepared. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"Of course I did, but even so, it looks like I'm the one who gained that point, right Marik?"  
  
Bakura was confused. He turned toward Marik wondering what in the world he was talking about. "What?!"  
  
Marik was kneeling on the ground holding his side in pain. Blood was slowly seeping through his fingers even after his meager effort to stop it.  
  
Bakura went to run to him but Yami Marik spoke quickly, "Turn your back on me, and I'll kill you."  
  
Bakura turned glaring brown eyes on the other yami, baring his teeth and clenching his fists, "What did you do to him?"  
  
Yami Marik cocked his head to the side, "What did *I* do? It's more like what *you* did."  
  
"What are you talking about, I never touched him."  
  
"Oh, but didn't you?" He pointed to the bloody mark left by Bakura's dagger.  
  
"Impossible---" he said in awe.  
  
"No it's not. Anything is possible in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"You linked us yamis to our hikaris? That's crazy!"  
  
"I know. That makes things a bit more complicated doesn't it Bakura? Anything you do to me, is done to your beloved Marik." He smirked, "If you kill me, he'll die too."  
  
"That's not fair! You said-"  
  
Yami Marik cut him off, "I know what I said. 'You'd live in harmony with your hikari,' though I didn't say which one. With these rules, Marik's blood will be on your hands. Do you understand now?"  
  
Bakura chuckled bitterly, "I give you credit Yami Marik. You'd risk Ryou's life, the only person you supposedly 'care' about, just to prove you're in charge? You are crazy."  
  
"Bakura. Don't even start. I've seen the way you toss Ryou around like he's nothing. You don't give a damn about him. All he's ever wanted was to make peace with you, and what have you given him? Nothing. Only I can give Ryou what he needs."  
  
"You're really one to talk. Inhabiting Marik's body and forcing him to kill his father definitely wasn't any better, and yet, you stand here mocking me and telling me what I don't give Ryou? What have you ever given Marik?"  
  
Yami Marik looked over Marik's weak form, "All he's ever deserved." His gaze shifted back to Bakura. "Enough babbling, we have a fight to continue."  
  
Dark Necrofia dodged one of Succubus Knight's punches, but almost immediately, another one sent her stumbling back. Yami Marik had made a lucky guess. Succubus Knight had six arms giving her the definite 'upper hand' so to say. It was almost impossible for Dark Necrofia to dodge any of her blows without another one slamming into her. She needed some other way-- -  
  
She quickly leapt at the blond, this time not aiming for her face, but instead, her knees. She duct down quickly dodging all of the aimed blows and swung her right leg around in one quick, swift movement hitting the girl right on her ankles. Succubus Knight instantly fell and Dark Necrofia wasted no time. She jumped up, folding her hands together in 'prayer-type' fashion, and right before the blond hit the ground, she slammed her 'fist' into the girl's side sending her soaring to one side and skidding to a stop.  
  
Dark Necrofia slowly stood up, making sure to be cautious, and made her way over to the limp figure. She barely even made it half way, when one of the six arms began to twitch. She immediately stopped in her tracks and watched with slight surprise as Succubus Knight used all of her arms to slowly get up. At one point, she looked like a sort-of half spider creature. She had all six arms on the ground and slowly raised her head to look at Dark Necrofia. Her look was truly menacing. The dangerous blond was baring almost all of her teeth and making a sound that sounded like growling. She dashed forward and their fight continued on.  
  
Yami Marik was about to strike Bakura again with the Item, but Bakura grasped onto his wrist with one hand, and used the other to punch Yami Marik in the gut. The grip on the item loosened, but was immediately returned as the dull-blond yami brought his free hand up to squeeze Bakura's neck. For a moment, Bakura's grasp on Yami Marik's wrist was strong, but when the denial of air made itself known, it weakened substantially allowing Yami Marik to pull his hand free.  
  
Bakura's hand dropped to his side, then quickly came up to tug effortlessly at the crazed yami's hands. Another one of the dark Marik's hands came up increasing the pressure on the white-haired tomb robber's throat. Everything was fading in and out. Not good.  
  
Yami Marik was *very* surprised when a small smirk came to Bakura's lips, and even more surprised when one of his hands extended out in one direction pointing at something. He turned his head and his gaze was met with a pitiful sight.  
  
Ryou was on the ground with his hands at his neck trying to fend off some unknown enemy that seemed to be strangling him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his head thrashed from side to side as if in pain.  
  
Instantly, Yami Marik released Bakura, letting him fall limply to the ground.  
  
Ryou went still then, seconds later going into a coughing fit.  
  
Yami Marik started to walk towards him, but Bakura spoke-  
  
"Turn your back on me, and I'll kill you," the tomb robber choked out.  
  
Yami Marik glowered and turned quickly, slamming the Millennium Rod this time into Bakura's jaw. "I'm the only one who makes threats dear boy."  
  
"Oh really-" Bakura turned his head and spat out blood, then stood up to face the other yami. "Then why don't you start doing more, instead of chit chatting all the time. You're all talk and no game." He closed his eyes and turned one of his cheeks toward Marik's Yami. "Go on, free shot-"  
  
Yami Marik clenched his fist and brought it up. "You're gonna make this too easy."  
  
"-That is, if you're prepared for Ryou's blood to be on your hands."  
  
Yami Marik snarled, then brought the Millennium Rod up, pointing it straight at Bakura. "One way or another, you're going to die today!"  
  
A faint light emitted from the eye on the Rod. Bakura's chin fell against his chest for a moment.  
  
The Rod glowed again, this time opening a dark portal in the 'ground' of the Shadow Realm.  
  
Bakura's eyes looked empty and void.  
  
Everything had went black---  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Bakura shielded his eyes from the immense sunlight that beat down from above. Where was he? Everything around him was lush and green. A tire hoop swung from a tree nearby. Bakura shuddered. This looked like some place from a fairytale.  
  
"Bakura! Come over here!" a soft voice called.  
  
Bakura turned in the direction of the voice, but no one was there. All he faced was what looked to be a cliff. He slowly walked to the edge and looked down. "Ryou? What are you doing down there?"  
  
Ryou splashed around in the pond that was only around 5 feet below from where Bakura stood. "I'm swimming. You should come in! The water's great."  
  
Bakura wrinkled up his nose at the boy, then crossed his arms. "I am *not* getting in there. Who do you think I am?"  
  
Ryou frowned then lowered his head. "Fine, you never ever want to do anything with me." He raised a tear-filled gaze toward the surprised tomb robber, "Do you really hate me that much?"  
  
Bakura sighed, "No. I just don't want to go swimming, alright?"  
  
Tears began to roll down Ryou's cheeks. "You do hate me! I can tell. You never ever care about my feelings! I'm always trying to help you out when I can, and try to be a good friend, but all you do is shove me away!" He shook his head from side to side. "Maybe your life would be better without me."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "That's not true Ryou. Now come up here and get dried off."  
  
"No," was his simple reply. He fell backwards, disappearing into the crystal blue water.  
  
"Ryou!" he yelled. "Stop playing around. Get back up here."  
  
The water remained still.  
  
"Ryou," he said, sounding more perturbed, "Get out of there now."  
  
Still no reply.  
  
Bakura began to worry. "Ryou! I'm not joking. You're scaring me, now get back up here!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Bakura's eye went wide with shock. "Ryou!" Fearing the worst, he took another step closer to the edge of the small cliff, and was about to jump when---  
  
"Bakura! Wait!" another voice called.  
  
Bakura craned his neck around and was shocked to see who was coming his way. "Marik?"  
  
Marik held a hand out and kept running, "Don't go any further!"  
  
"I have to."  
  
"No you don't! It's a trick!"  
  
"A trick---" Bakura turned back toward the water and looked down. He was shocked at was he saw next. The water turned to a murky purple color, and in it, a face was staring up at him with a very familiar devious smirk. "Yami Marik---" he whispered out.  
  
Yami Marik lifted up and out of the water, somehow dry. The clear sky immediately darkened bringing black clouds that spat out rain and lightning. Everything around took on a somber hue. "Bakura--- why don't you come join us?" Marik's yami evilly suggested.  
  
Bakura glared, taking a step back, "Never."  
  
The lavender-eyed Yami jumped up, curling slender fingers around one of Bakura's ankles, and pulled.  
  
Bakura slipped, falling to the ground hard, and grasped for something, but found nothing. He slid off the edge of the cliff, but thankfully, his hand caught onto the edging. His was still slipping, and slipping fast. He looked below and saw Yami Marik slide slowly back down into the water that seemed thicker now. It almost looked like a bubbling purple slime. Before he was totally immersed, he said one last thing: "One way or another, you're going to die today." He laughed then, sinisterly. It echoed through the air until finally, it was drowned out in choking coughs as the slime chocked it out. Bakura wondered where he had heard that phrase from. So familiar---  
  
His grip loosened more.  
  
What was he going to do? All he could do was hang. Below him, the slime had seemed to lower. He was now hanging about 30 feet from the 'ground.' What a mess he had gotten himself into.  
  
Finally, he slipped-  
  
-So then, why didn't he fall?  
  
He felt someone's hands grasped tightly to his wrist. He looked up and gasped. "Marik."  
  
Marik pulled back and slowly, Bakura began to rise up and back onto the ground. With one final tug, Bakura tumbled into Marik and back onto the ground.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Bakura opened his eyes and looked up. He faced Marik's relieved gaze. "What happened?"  
  
Marik breathed heavily trying to catch his breath, "My Yami controlled you with the Rod. He was trying to force you to kill yourself."  
  
"You saved my life," he whispered out.  
  
Marik pointed behind Bakura, "It's not over yet."  
  
Bakura sat up and turned to face a large vortex that swirled downwards into an almost never-ending pit. "He almost made me jump into that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The portal seemed to be growing larger. The air in the Shadow Realm was becoming less and less thick. What was going on?  
  
Both of the duel monsters had stopped and were facing the hole that dominated the Realm.  
  
Yami Marik crossed his arms. "Now look what you've done Bakura! The void will swallow us all if it doesn't receive a sacrifice!"  
  
Bakura gasped as he watched the portal extending more and more. "What? A sacrifice? This is your fault!" he turned toward the blonde yami. "Isn't there any way out of this?"  
  
Yami Marik smirked. "Jump."  
  
"Very funny," he said, although he contemplated it. If he sacrificed himself, everyone else would live. Maybe--- that was what he needed to do.  
  
The portal began to growl angrily sending black lightning sparks about the Realm. Bakura and Marik had to take a few steps back. It was humongous.  
  
Marik clutched onto Bakura's arm, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Bakura shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe your yami is right."  
  
"Don't say that!" he scolded. He looked around the Realm. Yami Marik was kneeling, holding Ryou tightly in his arms and whispering soft things to the weak form and occasionally kissing his forehead. Had he accepted the fact that they were all going to die?  
  
Suddenly, he remembered a conversation he had had his sister when he was a young boy.  
  
"Marik, if a lot of people are ever in trouble, then someone has to be the honorable one and risk their life for them, even if it means their death."  
  
"But Ishizu, if that person dies, then what is the point? They risked their life for nothing."  
  
"That's not true. They risked their life for everyone else. They don't come out with nothing. They have the credit of knowing that they saved those that needed their help, and possibly even those that they cared about. Do you understand?"  
  
"Um, I think so. So then, someone has to stand up and take responsibility for everyone? Will they gain anything in return?"  
  
"Of course, my brother, they will gain everyone else's respect- a far greater gift than most things."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
He shook his head suddenly at the memory. "Be- responsible-" he barely whispered. He started to walk towards the vortex which was only a few feet away.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Marik, what are you doing? Don't go too close--- "  
  
Marik stopped and turned towards him. "Bakura, Ryou needs my yami and my yami needs him. I know I couldn't live without you, but---" he paused, eyes brimming with tears, "I know, if you tried hard, you could live without me."  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide in shock. He took a few steps forward, slowly, almost afraid any sudden movements would cause the boy to jump. "Marik, what are you saying? That's not true. Come back over here now!"  
  
"Maybe in another life we'll see each other again."  
  
"I'll be damned! Marik, stop acting foolish and get over here."  
  
"Goodbye Bakura."  
  
The vortex opened wider and Marik stumbled backwards disappearing into it. It all happened so fast.  
  
Bakura lunged at the portal, but slammed into the ground.  
  
It had closed.  
  
"No--- MARIK!" he yelled at the ground, as if it would open up at his will.  
  
It did not.  
  
Marik's Yami sat not too far away from the grief-stricken tomb robber. "He's gone, Bakura," he said, though his voice was surprisingly sad. "I'm sorry," he whispered out. Bakura didn't hear him though.  
  
Ryou reached up and brought trembling fingertips to Yami Marik's lips. "C- Can't you--- b-bring him b-back? He is s-still in the Shadow R-Realm."  
  
Marik's Yami seemed to think about it. "I don't know. I never thought about that. Why would I do a thing like that though?"  
  
Ryou chocked out a sob, "You owe h-him a lot. He t-took all of our p-places- -- so we c-could be happy. Why c-can't we let him b-be?"  
  
Yami Marik looked from Ryou to Bakura. He was clawing at the ground and sounded like he was--- crying. Finally he slammed his fist onto the 'ground' and continued to weep.  
  
Yami Marik still didn't understand why Marik had done it. He himself had never done anything for his light before except cause madness and hurt. Why did Marik do it? Why? He owed him now. Ra, how much he hated 'owing' people.  
  
He waved off the duel monsters, sending them each to their respective decks and sighed. Using one arm to hold Ryou, and the other to grip onto the Millennium Rod, he began to mutter fluent Egyptian words---  
  
Everything turned white, then black, then no sound was heard.  
  
Bakura opened his eyes. Where was he now? Soft light poured onto his body from somewhere--- a window? He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was sitting on Ryou's bathroom floor. He quickly jumped to his feet and panicked. Where was Marik? Suddenly everything hit him. Marik was gone.  
  
He stalked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. What was he going to do now? He had the lost the only person he had ever loved. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.  
  
A soft breeze blew into the room from an open window, and for one second, Bakura felt hands creep around his waist, but he shook his head. He was not going to start to go crazy. Next, he felt someone gently nuzzle the back of his neck. He sat up straight, turned around fast, and frowned. No one was there--- or was someone---  
  
The light that rained into the room stopping on the bed seemed to be--- forming something.  
  
No, something was forming inside of it.  
  
Tiny glittering particles slowly knitted their way together making a beautiful design. Once all of the pieces had the frame worked out, the light began to fill it in. In one swift breeze, the color was added. The light faded, and the wind stopped.  
  
Someone fell limp on the bed.  
  
Bakura brought his hand to touch the back of the person who slept soundly on the soft sheets. It was impossible. That striking tanned skin, sand- colored hair--- "Marik?" his voice cracked out.  
  
For a moment, he jerked his hand back, almost afraid that it was a dream. The figure yawned and rolled over revealing stunning lavender eyes. "Bakura?" he said in a tired voice, "How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
Bakura was still in shock. "Too long," he whispered.  
  
Marik sat up then, worried about his friend. "Are you okay?" he said, staring in his face with concern.  
  
Bakura ruffled Marik's hair, "You're really here," he tilted his head to the side, "Don't you remember anything?"  
  
"Remember? I remember a lot of bad things happening in the Shadow Realm--- it wasn't a dream?"  
  
"No. You died, Marik. You gave your life for us all. Why?"  
  
Marik took a deep breath, "I had to. If a lot of people are ever in trouble, then someone has to be the honorable one and risk their life for them, even if it means their death. All I want to know is--- who saved me?"  
  
All of a sudden, a large whirlpool of air began to form next to the bed. Out of it, water began to pour. It swirled vertically, as if an ocean had been tilted upwards. The water seemed to touch the floor, but it did not soak into it. Finally, when about a 1-inch thick 'wall' of water faced them, the whirlpool stopped, and only soft ripples pulsed through it.  
  
Bakura and Marik looked into the water with awe. There stood their other halves, sitting just as they were.  
  
Ryou scrambled off the bed, stood up and waved. "Hello you two."  
  
Bakura puckered a brow, "Ryou, what are you doing in there?"  
  
"It's the only way we could talk to you. Yami Marik created it. Nothing permanent."  
  
"I should hope not."  
  
Ryou sighed, "Well, Yami Marik has something he wants to say."  
  
Marik's yami, who had been sitting patiently on the bed with his arms crossed, stood up and walked to Ryou's side. "I'm not sorry or anything, so don't get you hopes up."  
  
Ryou nudged his side.  
  
He gave Ryou an interesting look before continuing, "But, we have decided something." He rolled his eyes and looked at Ryou, "Can't you say it?"  
  
Ryou smiled, "No. You can do it."  
  
"Fine," he averted his perturbed gaze back to Bakura and Marik, "We've decided to truce."  
  
Bakura smirked, "Truce? Such an uncharacteristic move for such a spiteful being, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Yami Marik scowled, "Don't try my patience, tomb robber. Do you accept?"  
  
Marik spoke up, "Under what conditions."  
  
"I'm glad you asked. WE get the weekend nights, that gives you two the week."  
  
Marik gawked, "WE have school. Besides, we're not even--- uh--- together like that."  
  
Ryou smiled, "I estimate that it won't be much longer."  
  
Bakura gave his light a strange look. "Listen Yami Marik," he said, "How about you two take the week days. That gives you what? Five days?"  
  
Marik turned his questioning look on Bakura, "I can't believe you're suggesting that."  
  
"I'll talk to YOU later," he said, focusing his hard glare on the boy.  
  
Yami Marik's known leer returned. "Deal. I suppose we should return to our Soul Rooms then?" he looked to Ryou.  
  
Ryou clasped onto his arm. "Yes."  
  
As the two began to slowly disappear, Bakura spoke. "Ryou," he sighed, "I'll try to be a better yami. I--- hope you can forgive me for how unfair I've been."  
  
Ryou smiled benevolently, "Of course I can," he said, and disappeared.  
  
Yami Marik looked from the tomb robber to his light, "I guess I will too, but don't expect me to go soft or anything," he shuddered at the thought.  
  
Marik grinned, "Don't worry, I can't see that happening in a million years."  
  
Yami Marik smirked cunningly before also vanishing.  
  
The water began to swirl into a whirlpool once again, evaporating in mere seconds.  
  
Marik shook his head, "They really are an odd couple."  
  
Bakura puckered a brow, "I don't know how Ryou puts up with him."  
  
"It's over." He smiled, "We solved the mystery!" he wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and hugged him tightly.  
  
Bakura was taken back for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "Yeah. Marik?" he said, running his fingers through the blonde's hair.  
  
Marik jumped up, nearly fell off the bed, and sat down, legs crossed. "Let's go eat!"  
  
"Eat?--- ok," he agreed. They hadn't yet had breakfast, and he had to admit, he was slightly hungry. He began to stand, but stopped, "Wait."  
  
Marik paused at the door and turned around with a waiting glance. "Yes?"  
  
"I- don't believe in a lot of things. I used to be a tomb robber, I took what I wanted. What I've learned is that--- some things just can't be taken or stolen, you have to ask for them." He chuckled bitterly. "There have been a lot of times when I've treated you like- well- shit. Maybe I'm not any better that your yami sometimes, but--- I'll try to be. I want to be. Marik, what I'm trying to say is I- um- l-lo- I lo-ve you," he finally struggled out.  
  
Marik gaped. Bakura had lowered his head in embarrassment, hiding his beautiful russet orbs behind ivory bangs. The gape disappeared replaced by a fond smile. He walked back over to the Ring's yami, and leaned down slightly. "Is that a blush I see? From a proud and honorable tomb robber? I'm very disappointed in you," he teased.  
  
Bakura looked up with a mystified and unbelieving look.  
  
Marik tapped a finger on his cheek and faked a hurt look, "What, no kiss?"  
  
Bakura smirked cunningly and then growled possessively while grabbing Marik by his arms and crushing their lips together. Both pairs of eyes instinctively fluttered closed. Marik's jaw went slack from the force allowing Bakura's tongue to delve in and engage in a fervor-inspired duel. Bakura easily dominated pushing the smaller boy back onto the bed and locking his hands to his sides with his own. He nibbled a trail from the blonde's jaw to his neck where he leaned into the juncture. "Gods, I love you Marik," he whispered.  
  
Marik was breathing heavily as he snaked his way out of Bakura's grasp. "And I love you, but," he watched with mirth as the ivory-haired teen gripped possessively onto his wrists, "I'm still hungry and I don't think my stomach will let me go on much longer." He placed a chaste kiss on Bakura's cheek.  
  
Bakura smirked, "Very well, let's eat out."  
  
"Alright."  
  
--  
  
Not too long after, the two bustled out of the house occasionally laughing and cuddling.  
  
Marik looped his arm through Bakura's as they made their way down the street toward one of the restaurants.  
  
They passed by many houses, with only Marik stopping occasionally to point something interesting out, and Bakura stopping to 'assault' him. Marik was beginning to wonder if they'd ever get a chance to eat. He really didn't mind though.  
  
"Marik Ishtar!" someone yelled from one of the nearby houses.  
  
Both pairs of eyes went wide as Bakura and Marik turned to face, none other than, Ishizu once again.  
  
Her arms were crossed and her blue eyes were lit with anger. "Where on earth do you think you're going?"  
  
Marik was about to rebuke when his sister put up a hand, stopping him. A sly yet loving smile came to her lips as she held up her other hand which clutched loosely onto an article of clothing. "Don't forget your coat."  
  
"Thank you, sister." Marik grabbed his coat and tried to hide his embarrassment from Bakura, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Don't forget your coat, sissy-boy," he teased, nudging Marik in the side.  
  
"Bakura," Ishizu said, voice hard as steel.  
  
Bakura twitched and turned around slowly. "Yes Ishizu?"  
  
"Why don't you repeat that so that I may hear it?"  
  
Bakura bit his lip, "I merely said, don't forget to thank your sister for being so kind."  
  
Ishizu smirked. "I'm sure you did."  
  
Bakura turned and continued to walk on with Marik at his side laughing.  
  
"I'M a sissy-boy? I wish you could've just seen your face."  
  
"Marik, shut up," he said, laughter evident in his voice. "You're just lucky I love you so damn much."  
  
Marik smiled and held onto Bakura's hand. "I know."  
  
"And I'm lucky that I have you to love me."  
  
"Always."  
  
And that is how they were to remain: happy, together, in love, and never apart.  
  
Together-  
  
Forever-  
  
~*Always*~  
  
0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0---The End---0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0  
  
*Sigh* the end finally. I truly hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
THANKS to those who have read and reviewed. I only updated because of you people. *tear* You keep me going on. *Raises an eyebrow* anyways, thanks.  
  
If you would be so kind, review one more time? Tell me how what you thought of the end, or even the whole story in general. These comments help me a lot.  
  
Farewell.  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


End file.
